My Dark Prince
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: AU: Clary meets a dark prince named Jonathan in a grand Masquerade ball. Now she finds herself trapped in the dark prince's realm and the only way out is to solve a massive Labyrinth before time runs out. (Clabastian, Non-incest)
1. My Dark Prince

**My Dark Prince**

*Clary meets a dark prince named Jonathan in a grand Masquerade ball.

She was in a giant room made of glass and that shined beautifully as the sun set. The hall was decorated in beautiful white flowers that glowed blue with witchlight. People dressed in fashion littered the hall dancing, eating, and talking. Women were dressed in beautiful elegant dresses and men in handsome suites. Everyone wore masks and the hall felt like a ball pulled out of the old world.

Clarissa entered the hall wearing a beautiful peach dress. It was strapless with layered crystal bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The peach chiffon bottom flew away from her small body barely touching the floor. It was a breath taking ball gown so much so that everyone stopped to stare at her as she entered the room. The jeweled berets sparkled in her red hair. Her hair had been curled and pinned back. She stepped into the room nervously looking at the many heads that had turned to face her.

She continued to walk nervously through the crowd of masked guests wishing that she herself had a mask. It was then a young man stepped forward and softly took her hand bringing it to his lips. Clarissa blushed lightly. It was clear even through the mask that the young man was handsome. His platinum blonde hair and dark eyes lured her in.

"Will you please dance with me?" he asked kissing her hand once more.

Clary didn't trust herself to speak and just nodded in reply. She let him lead her to the dance floor where he skillfully moved his free hand to her waist. She had never really been good at dancing but with him she felt as if she was gliding across the floor. Many of the masked guests continued looking at the young pair speculatively.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear.

Clary felt her cheeks warm as she tilted her head to the side trying to hide her blush. The young man wasn't fooled and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

The young man spun her around before pulling her gently against his chest once more.

"It is not often that I am met with a beautiful creature such as yourself. Pray tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Clarissa and yours?" she asked breathlessly.

"My name is Jonathan." He whispered lightly into her ear. "But you must not tell anyone. I am in disguise and my father would be quite upset to learn I blew my cover."

"How fitting it is that you choose a masquerade ball to attend then." She teased. "Your secret is safe with me."

He chuckled in response. The music finished signaling the end of the dance but Jonathan still held her hand firmly. She smiled weakly and allowed him to lead her off of the floor. The guests paid her little attention this time. The handsome man led her out to the balcony. She could feel the fresh air chill her skin. It was a relief from the warm overcrowded room.

"I thought you would like some fresh air Clarissa. That and I thought we could talk more easily out here where no one can hear us." He said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She looked up into his dark eyes. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she slowly leaned forward. She longed to gaze upon the young man's face. Without thinking it through she lifted her hands to softly brush his face. Jonathan smiled at her and closed his eyes allowing her to remove his mask. She looked at his face in awe. He had a defined jaw, pale white skin, and high cheek bones. He had beautiful dark eyes as black as the ocean at night and long eye lashes. He was practically perfection. He met her gaze allowing her a moment to look at him before leaning down. In one swift motion he pressed his lips against her softly. It was a light kiss that set her heart on fire. When Jonathan pulled away he placed his hand under her chin; tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Tell me about yourself Clarissa." He commanded.

They stayed outside for what seemed like hours talking of places, art, music and books. Jonathan seemed to be very well read and even knew multiple languages. He told her that he had traveled a lot when he was younger with his father. She could have stayed out on the balcony talking with him forever but things had to end.

"I am afraid I must leave you now darling." He said regretfully.

"Must you go?" she begged.

Jonathan looked down and smiled at her. Clary could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he leaned his face down to hers. In response she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips meet hers. The kiss was soft and entrancing. She could tell that Jonathan was struggling between needing to leave and staying with her. A loud bell rang from the tower signaling the time.

Jonathan pulled away placing his mask back on. He caressed her face as his eyes met hers once more.

"I will come for you, shortly. I promise." He whispered.

Clary nodded and watched her dark prince turn and leave. After a few minutes she headed back into the ballroom. People were laughing and talking but Clary was in no mood to mingle. She knew no one and a part of her wondered if Jonathan had really left so she preoccupied herself with looking for him. After thirty minutes she decided to rest and took a glass of champagne. After finishing the glass she looked up to hand it to a waiter when she saw him. Clary tilted her head to get a better look.

After much inspection she concluded that it was not her prince. The other young man had blonde curly hair with a strikingly similar build. He was surrounded by women who were giggling biding for his affection. Clary looked up at him again. This time she accidently met his golden eyes. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush at being caught. After a moment he excused himself from the group of ladies and came closer to her. The calmness that she had felt previously vanished as the young man extended his arm in a gesture asking her to dance. Clary looked around nervously for the dark eyed prince but true to his word he was gone.

Clary took the golden boys hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The boy bowed his head politely before placing his free hand against her side. Something the last dark eyed boy failed to do. This boy danced even better than Jonathan making Clary blush once more at her incompetence. His touch was light and begged permission before moving forward. Jonathan didn't ask permission but rather took possession of her.

She felt guilty but reminded herself that this was just a dance. Surely if she really meant something to Jonathan he would have stayed right?

They danced flowing cross the floor as each dance led into the next one. The boy was telling her that the room they were dancing in was called the Gard. He also told her funny stories about some of the masked guests that were off gossiping sneaking glances at her and her dance partner.

"You still haven't told me your name." Clary giggled.

"My friends call me Jace." He replied back.

"Am I allowed to call you Jace? Does that mean that you consider me your friend?" she teased.

Jace looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Yes, I do." He whispered.

Clary looked at him surprised. The light happy conversation they had quickly turned into something serious.

"Jace. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"May I give you some advice? As a friend?" he asked.

"Of course"

Jace pulled her body closer and pressed his lips to her ear. The contact made her blush but for some reason it felt…right.

"Don't trust Jonathan Clarissa. He will hurt you." Jace said sternly.

Clary jumped and looked up into his eyes confused. Was this a joke? Was Jace jealous? He couldn't be serious. Then she looked into his golden eyes. Yes, he was serious.

Deathly serious.

*************************************** Authors Note **************************************

A short story combining Clary's dream, the dark prince she knew Jonathan as before meeting him, and the ballroom scene from Labyrinth. It was something swarming in my head for awhile. I hope you guys liked it.

I was trying to use this dream as a premonition. Jonathan coming to her in a disguise and promising to come back for her soon. Jace warning her to stay away and the people in the hall showing those against her that can't be trusted.

Again hope you liked it. I might add to it if you guys like it if not I'll leave it as a one shot.


	2. Puzzels

**Chapter Two- Puzzles**

Clary woke up in a beautiful garden littered with flowers and roses. She had always been partial to red roses but the roses that lined the walls were white. A man, if she could call him that, was yelling at two men with paintbrushes. The man wore a white suite and would have appeared human if it weren't for his long ears and buck teeth. The creature in the impeccable white suit turned to look at her.

"Ah!" he said pulling out his pocket watch. "It is about time you woke up! I was worried you were going to sleep all day."

Clary looked up at him and blinked. The last thing she remembered was going outside to wait for Jace. She wanted to ask him more about Jonathan. After that she couldn't remember anything. How did she get here? Who were these creatures? Clary opened her mouth to ask these questions when suddenly the rabbit man spoke out.

"The prince is waiting for you and I do so hate being late!" the man commanded.

Clary went to get up from the soft day bed when she noticed that she was wearing different clothes than before. She wore a long white tank top with black shorts that hit her mid-thigh. A floor long blue sleeveless Sweeter buttoned with a single button below her waist hugged her curves. Her forearms were covered with long black fingerless bracers. She had long seraph blade in a blade sheath holder around her thigh. Her heels that she wore the previous night were replaced with short black boots. The outfit allowed her free movement.

 _AN: (Outfit wise Picture Rinoa from Final Fantasy)_

"Where am I?" Clary asked getting to her feet.

"I have been strictly instructed not to reveal any information to you until you have met with his majesty." The man replied. "Now please follow me."

Clary nodded and followed the man. He led her to a door that magically opened blinding her with a blue swirling light. She looked at the light and hesitated.

"This way princess." The man spoke taking her hand and leading her into the light.

 ***-*-*-*-* Line Break *-*-*-*-***

Clary felt her feet finally land on solid ground. Her head was spinning but she shook off the dazed feeling. When she looked up she spotted the rabbit man talking with a handsome platinum blond boy with dark eyes. Clary's breath caught as she met his gaze.

"Jonathan!" she gasped.

Jonathan smiled at her and waved the rabbit man away. He gestured for Clary to join him at the table. She approached the table and noticed that it was set with many breakfast items. A servant came running up to her and pulled the chair next to Jonathan out for her. Clary blushed and took a seat muttering a confused "thank you."

"I thought you would be hungry my dear." He smiled gesturing to the food.

Truth be told Clary was starving. She nodded and grabbed a beagle with cream cheese from one of the plates. She also grabbed some fruit before digging in politely. Jonathan watched her a moment smiling before taking a bite of his own breakfast. Clary snuck a glance at the handsome man she kissed last night. He was dressed all in black making his skin seem pale and unnatural. His black leather jacket was open revealing his toned chest beneath his tight black shirt. He wore black pants with a sword hanging from his belt. She could see the outline of a tattoo on his collar bone that wasn't visible before in his tuxedo last night.

Jonathan looked up smiling; meeting her gaze. Clary looked away quickly blushing. She took another bite of fruit trying to calm herself down. After a few moments of waiting for him to say something Clary finally gave up and broke the silence.

"Jonathan, where am I" she asked.

Jonathan looked at her and smiled lovingly. She could see one of the servants behind him look at her in absolute horror. She looked at the man curiously before Jonathan followed her gaze chuckling.

"It is alright Pangborn. Titles do not mean anything where she is from." He chuckled once more.

"Titles?" she asked meekly taking another bite of food.

"I am the king of this realm my dear." He said nonchalantly.

Clary almost choked on her breakfast. She had kissed a…a king.

"Some call me the prince of darkness after my father Valentine. However, in this realm I am the King."

Clary nodded at him to continue not knowing what to say.

"I must admit that I was enchanted by our meeting last night."

"If you are the King then…last night… why were you in a mask asking me to hide your identity?" she asked.

"It is a long story my dear. Just suffice it to say that I had my reasons." He replied motioning his hand in the air to change the subject. "Regardless, you enchanted me my dear. I can feel the power within you. I had to bring you here and give you the challenge."

"Challenge?" She asked.

Jonathan took a sip of his Orange Juice and placed it on the table. He seemed to concentrate a moment before speaking.

"In this realm we have a challenge my dear." He said giving her his most charming smile. "If you face the Labyrinth and make it to the castle in the center you will gain from me any wish that you desire."

His dark eyes lingered on her. She could see in his gaze exactly what it was that he desired and it sent a shiver up her spine. She was still very much attracted to him but she was innocent when it came to men. Despite kissing Jonathan he was still almost a stranger. She wasn't ready to do anything sexual with him…yet.

"But I have everything that I desire." She spoke no longer hungry.

"Oh really." He grinned at her getting up from the chair.

Clary looked at him as he came up behind her. She turned her head to look at him when she noticed that he had a glass ball in his hand. He seemed to be looking at the ball, spinning it over and around his hand. He stopped for a moment as Clary leaned closer gazing at the sphere.

For a moment the glass sphere became hazy and she was trying to make out the image that began to swirl to the surface. In the haze she saw a pair of golden eyes looking at her. She recognized them as Jace's, the boy she met at the ball eyes. The image shifted suddenly then and she was met with a beautiful picture of her mother and friends. She suddenly longed to see them. She couldn't seem to remember the last time she saw her mother or step-father. It felt so long ago and for a moment her heart ached with the need to hug her mother and step-father.

"It would see that you have many desires my dear." Jonathan said suddenly taking the orb away.

She watched him take his seat once more crossing his legs and leaning back to better look at her.

"So you are telling me that if I solve your Labyrinth that you will send me back home to see my mother."

"Is that what you saw in the ball my dear? Your family?" he asked casually.

"Don't you know?"

"No. I cannot see others desires. A complication that is unfortunately out of my power to fix." He replied dismissively.

Clary was suddenly grateful. She didn't know what Jonathan would do if he saw Jace in the orb.

"Yes. I saw my mother and step-father." She answered quickly.

"Well then, if you solve my Labyrinth then I will grant your wish whatever it may be." He smilied.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

Jonathan took a deep breath and closed his eyes in thought. After a moment he opened them and smiled wickedly. It was a smile that sent the hairs on her arms up.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek legend of Persephone Clarissa?" he asked.

She shook her head no. Not trusting herself to speak.

"Persephone was the goddess Demeter's daughter. She was beautiful and caught the eyes of the king of the underworld Hades. He fell for her beauty and charm. He decided that he had to have her for himself no matter what the cost; so he took her." Jonathan spoke raising his hand to push back a stray hair from Clary's face.

Clary couldn't help but see the similarities between Persephone and herself. She assumed that was his point of course. She jumped as his fingers gently caressed her cheek before moving to touch her lips. It was a very intimate gesture.

"Hades took the beautiful girl kicking and screaming down to his palace in the Underworld. There she stayed while her mother wept. Demeter wept for her daughter until the Earth turned cold and nothing would grow. Zeus the King of the Gods couldn't bear to see the people of Earth dying. He sent a messenger to tell Hades to return Persephone to her mother. Hades had to comply but before she left Hades in his wisdom had her eat a pomegranate. After consuming the food the Underworld Persephone was never allowed to fully return to the Earth above. She had to remain for half the year each year in the Underworld for eternity in return for the half of the pomegranate she ate. The Greeks tell this story to explain the seasons. Demeter weeping for her lost daughter in winter until she returns to Earth in the spring." He finished bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss was light but she could feel Jonathan's passion behind it.

"What does this story have to do with me?" she whispered.

"Well my dear." He smiled moving his lips closer to her ear. "Why do you think I was so happy that you joined me for breakfast?"

Clary gasped and looked down at her plate in horror.

"The food? You…you tricked me!"

"Please do not judge me too harshly my love." He spoke kissing her hand gently. "Like Hades I will do anything to keep my beautiful maiden."

 ***-*-*-* Line Break *-*-*-***

Clary was standing on a giant hill looking down at the massive Labyrinth that surrounded a massive castle. The wind blew her long scarlet hair into her face. She ignored it and continued to gaze down at the beautiful glass city. The buildings glistened in the morning light. She had never seen a more beautiful landscape in her entire life.

She took in a deep breath as she felt Jonathans arms engulf her waist from behind. He slowly leaned down and place his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. Normally the gesture would be romantic but Clary couldn't help but feel like a pray in his grasp.

"I have waited a long time for someone to try to master my Labyrinth. You by far are the most capable." He whispered kissing her neck.

Clary stood still refusing to yield to his touch. She had tried tracing a line from the center to the outside with her eyes. Each way seemed to lead to a dead end. She couldn't help but wonder if there was no solution to the maze.

"Has anyone solved your Labyrinth?" she asked.

"Many of tried but all have failed."

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"They were either eaten, killed, or still live in the Labyrinth. I do not tolerate failure."

Clary wish she didn't ask. She knew that she would have to solve this puzzle if she ever wanted to see her family again. Jonathan had made it clear after he insured that she had consumed food that she could never leave. She would be forced to remain in his realm unless she solved his challenge. If she refused she would become a servant of the castle and more likely his bedroom. Either way he insured that he would keep his prize.

"Why did you bring me here just so you could torment me?" she asked trying to keep her composure.

"It is you to choose to kiss the prince of darkness Clarissa." He pressed her chin up to meet his gaze. "You will find out, my dear, that there are other benefits to beating my Labyrinth. So many more benefits."

He kissed her once more on the lips and released her. Clary turned to ask Jonathan where the entrance was but he was gone. Clary took a deep breath preparing herself for the challenge ahead. She took a step forward.

 ***-*-*-* Authors Note *-*-*-***

So I have officially jumped into the fantasy deep end. I took the Labyrinth meets MI idea and ran with it. Then I couldn't help but feel that this story seemed very Alice in Wonderland to me so there you go. I couldn't see Clary wearing a ball gown through the maze so I decided to change her outfit. I didn't want to give her a dress like Alice or jeans and a long white shirt like Sara so I tried to mix the two outfits together. The result that popped into my mind was Rinoa's outfit from Final Fantasy only with white under instead of black. The white to represent Sara while the blue represents Alice. I also felt it was a little more kick ass adding black bracers, a blade and boots since Clary is a Shadowhunter. So there is a method to my madness. There will probably be many other fantasy elements added to this story as it pops into my head.

Let me know what you think or what you want to see next.


	3. Labryinth

**Chapter Three- Labyrinth**

"Where is that darn entrance?" Clary yelled exasperated.

How did Jonathan expect her to solve this Labyrinth if there was no way to get in? She took a seat on a rock and began to think. She looked at the wall up ahead intensely trying to wield it to open when she spotted a door.

"Of course! It was a glamor!" she gasped.

She had always had difficulty seeing glamors since she didn't grow up in the Shadowhunter world. Though she couldn't seem to remember why she didn't grow up as a shadowhunter. Come to think of it anytime she tried to remember home she couldn't. It felt like she was trying to grasp memories out of a sea of dense fog. It must be the food she thought. Jonathan must feed his servants food that makes them forget their former lives. Well Clary refused to let that be her. She was going to get out of here!

She took a step towards the door and turned the handle. The sooner she got through this puzzle, the sooner she could return home. The door opened with a loud creak littering dust into the air. Clary coughed and covered her mouth before stepping through the narrow dusty entry. Once she was through the door suddenly slammed shut and disappeared.

"Well there is no going back now." She said to herself.

Of course there was no going back anyway, not for her. She continued to walk down the narrow way when she came to a split. She stopped to look both ways but neither way looked desirable. She needed a plan so she wouldn't get lost and be trapped in here forever. Clary looked at the walls and stone floor of the maze before her. The walls and rock had thick scratches that littered the surface. She couldn't help but wonder what was big enough to do that.

Clary took out her scarph blade and cut and arrow into the rock. If she reached a dead end than she would return and scratch it off. At least this way she would know which way she already went. She took a right, then a left, then a right and landed at a dead end. Clarissa took a deep breath and headed back.

Things seemed to go much the same way for hours. Clarissa didn't seem to be getting any closer to the center as dusk finally fell. The sky blazed with orange and red as the sun finally set. She was left alone in the dark as she stumbled around trying to find the next opening or just a quiet place to rest. After about an hour she finally heard a sound coming from down the corridor. It was a ghastly sound as if someone was screaming. She could feel an icy coldness creep through the air. Fear coursed through her veins as the sound drew closer and closer.

"Get in here now Clary or else you will be killed!" A voice shouted at her from the wall in front of her.

Clary looked up and saw a hooded figure appear besides a secret opening in the wall. How did she not see that door before? The figure was holding a glowing rock that appeared to be on fire. Clary looked at the figure quietly in confusion. Was this a trap?

"Clary!" The voice shouted out motioning for her to hurry but it was too late.

At that moment Clary turned around to the sound of metal on metal. It was then she saw a creature straight out of a nightmare. The creature had giant red eyes and its body was covered in a sea of needles. It had four legs but two of which were metal. Its arms were a set of crashing gears. They must have gotten severed in a fight or something. Then again the creature just looked like some demon experiment gone wrong. It looked like a demon paired with a machine. Clary looked at the creature and failed to hold back the scream that was building in her throat.

The creature lunged at her and Clary was frozen in place. In a flash she saw the creatures face slice open as its body split into two. Before she could register what was happening the figure grabbed her and dragged her towards the opening in the wall. He was just in time too as another creature appeared around the corner. The hooded man shut the door as another one of the creatures squealed with a high pitched voice into the air with obvious frustration.

Clary was being pulled down the steps that spiraled down into the Earth. After a few moments of running the figure finally released her arm allowing her to finally catch her breath.

"What…was that thing?" She gasped leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"My brother calls them Grievers. He named them after the poor grieving souls of those who tried to come after their loved ones once they were trapped in his world. They would grieve and beg when he told them that they could not have their loved one back. One group of brothers fought him for their sister's freedom. They lost and as punishment Jonathan transformed them into that. Now they walk the outer maze paths preventing anyone from escaping once entering. You see most people don't make it past the first few layers of the maze." The man answered.

She recognized that voice. It seemed like forever ago in a dream but she would know that voice anywhere. Clary looked to the figure horrified. Jonathan created those poor creatures. She knew he was dark but… she didn't want to think about it.

"Thank you for saving my life Jace." She sighed taking a seat on the step behind her. Jace looked at her and slowly removed his hood. Clary looked up at him and met his beautiful shimmering golden eyes. He was so much better looking without the mask.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked staring intently at her.

"Well…you are sort of hard to forget." She blushed looking down.

Jace grinned and took the seat next to her.

"Well I'm happy to hear that. I thought you would be upset at me for not meeting you on the balcony. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time before Jonathan's henchman grabbed you." He sighed.

"Well you just saved my life so your conscious should be clear again." She smiled.

"Not really." He said fiercely meeting her gaze. "I should have grabbed you when I saw you arrive at the ball. I took your safety for granted. I should have assumed my brother would have snuck into the ball."

"Your brother! You mean to say that Jonathan is your brother?" she squeaked.

"Yes. He is my half-brother." He answered.

'Just great!' she thought. She would fall for two guys who just happened to be brothers. Her love life currently felt like it was taken out of a soap opera. Two princes, one fair maiden and well a Labyrinth instead of a dragon but still a soap opera none the less. They sat in silence for a few moments. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence. Clary enjoyed being left alone with her thoughts for a moment and Jace seemed to be lost in thought as well. After another few minutes Jace opened his lips.

"So what did Jonathan tell you that convinced you to take on the Labyrinth?"

"Well I woke up and met him for breakfast." She frowned.

"You didn't eat anything did you?" Jace asked anxiously.

Clary looked down and Jace grunted in frustration.

"Sounds like a trick my brother would pull." He spat.

"Well, afterwards he told me that he would let me go home if I solved this Labyrinth. I hope he wasn't lying."

"No, he wasn't. My brother always keeps his word and promises; it's just the wording that you have to pay very close attention to. He likes to and unfortunately is very good at twisting words. If he told you he would send you home if you solved the Labyrinth than he is bound to that agreement. Though he must think you won't want to leave when it's done. I would be very cautious around him Clary. He doesn't like to be toyed with and he hates to lose even more. " Jace cautioned.

Clary closed her eyes and thought back for a minute. Jonathan didn't exactly say he would send her back. He told her that he would grant her greatest desire or wish. Maybe he really did think that she would desire to stay with him instead of going home. Then again would she even remember home when she got to the end. It was a lot to think about and she didn't want to think about it right now. Not when Jace was next to her. Clary stole a glance at the blonde prince sitting beside her. Come to think of it, Jace had appeared in the glass ball as well.

"I have something for you." Jace spoke softly retrieving her from her thoughts. Clary was grateful for the distraction.

Jace handed her a think silver ring with soaring birds and a giant H engraved around its edges. Clary looked at it before looking up to her blonde prince. Jace smiled softly and slowly placed the ring onto her left right ringer. Clearly Jace must not know what placing a ring on that finger really means. She blushed.

"Wear this ring and it will protect you." He smiled gently.

Clary could feel electricity running down her arm as his hands brushed hers. She looked up at his lips and couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked. Jace noticed her gaze but Clary turned her face away before he could lean down and claim her lips. Probably for the better. Jonathan would kill him if he touched the object of his desire. Though something about this girl set him afire. He wouldn't normally disobey his brother's wishes and help just anymore.

"Jonathan told me that if I passed this Labyrinth that he would grant my greatest desire. That was his exact words I believe." She stuttered.

"That sounds more like him and you told him that seeing your family was your greatest desire. As long as you stick with that desire and don't forget your family you should be fine."

"Why is this maze so important to him?" She asked avoiding Jace's gaze.

"He is the prince of darkness and I of light. He desires a powerful queen to rule beside him. Most witches and those with magic have come to solve his Labyrinth. None have found his heart hidden within the maze. The one who does will become his queen."

"But why me? I never asked or even desire to be his queen. I just want to go home." Clary whispered.

"He took a liking to you at the ball. He was drawn in by your power. Not to mention that you are beautiful. No wonder he stole you away. You are actually the first he has ever brought or blackmailed into taking the challenge. Be careful Clary. He is dangerous especially if something stands in the way of what he wants."

"And he wants…"

"He wants you beautiful and I assure you Clary that he is going to do everything he possibly can to keep you here." Jace finished standing up and extending his arm to help her up.

 ***-*-* Earlier that day… *-*-**

"It would seem the girl has some sense about her." Jonathan chuckled gazing at the swirling crystal ball.

Clary had just found the opening and was taking her first step into the Labyrinth.

"She is more than just a pretty face Jonathan." The blonde prince replied.

"Of course she is. I wouldn't choose an imbecile as my queen brother." Jonathan spat.

Jonathan leaned back into his chair and continued to look at the globe. Clarissa was so beautiful. He couldn't wait to have her warm body under the covers of his bed. If it wasn't for the stupid spell he had cast when he was younger than he would have her already.

"You act as if she is already yours." Jace stated.

Jace folded his arms in front of his chest keeping a close eye on his brother.

"If she fails this task than she will be and even if she succeeds, which is doubtful, she will still be mine." Jonathan replied. It is only a waiting game at the moment. "Hopefully she realizes how to use the power coursing through her veins. I think a visit from the Grievers might facilitate that."

"Oh come Jace, don't give me that look." The blonde man beside him frowned. Jonathan looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Why? You are forcing this girl, not to mention putting her in harm's way for a challenge; one that you have not even been upfront about." Jace spat.

"I think you are just jealous that she likes me better than you." Jonathan retorted.

"As if any girl in their right mind could resist me." Jace chuckled brushing his comment off. Of course Jonathan's comment had hit closer to the truth more than he would have liked it to. Jace wasn't a fool. Even though Clarissa was powerful she was nowhere near ready to take on a Griever yet.

Jonathan ignored him and looked at the globe. He watched Clarissa find another hidden door. She was progressing faster than the others. He was pleased with her progress. She would be such a fitting queen if she was able to access her powers properly. Queen Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. It had a ring to it.


	4. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**Chapter Four- Every Rose has its Thorns**

Clary opened her eyes to bright sunlight and sweet grass. She softly rose her body up from the soft ground cautiously looking around for any danger. Once she determined there was none she quietly got to her feet and looked around.

Her blonde prince had left her in the middle of the night once he was sure they were out of the Grievers reach. Jace told her that she would be safe here in the garden and apologized that he couldn't do more. She had recognized the garden now. It was the one she woke up in when Jonathan's men first brought her to this realm. It was slightly comforting being in a familiar place.

Clarissa spotted a beautiful waterfall cascading water gently into a pond. She might be able to see over the Labyrinth wall if she climbed the rocks. With a careful stance she leaped towards the base rock. Something happened though and she found herself crashing high up into the wall behind it. Clary braced herself as she collided with the hard rock. In a moment gravity took ahold and she just narrowly grabbed onto the ledge in time.

Letting out a sigh of relief she hoisted herself easily onto the top. Clary looked down and saw that she had somehow jumped at least ten feet into the air. Without thinking she looked down at her hand and saw the ring that the prince of light had given her glowing on her finger. The ring must have given her strength. She wondered what else it could do.

The determined red head rose and turned back to face the massive maze wall.

"Here goes nothing!" she said to herself.

She braced herself to jump as a power raced through her body. She felt like pure electricity. In a moment she leaped up and landed gracefully on top of the maze wall. She smiled triumphantly however her glory was short lived as she looked out onto the maze. Jace had brought her inside the first layer but no further than that. She still had a long way to go.

She took in a deep breath as she braced herself for another jump. She prepped her muscles and leaped once more landing on the wall in front of her.

"Well!" she smiled. "This makes things much easier!"

Clarissa took off hopping from wall to wall towards the glass city.

 ***-* - *-* Line Break *-* - *-***

Clarissa had been jumping for over an hour. She could see the maze slowly come to life with lush greenery as she neared the city. After about ten minutes the bland sandstone walls were now covered with lush green vines littered with flowers. Clary stopped at on top of one of the walls looking down to see the rabbit man yelling at some servants. The poor men were scrambling with paint brushes in hand as the man in the white suite barked out orders.

"What on Earth are they doing?" Clarissa asked complexed.

"They are painting the roses red." A soft voice answered behind her.

Clarissa turned around to see a beautiful man with bright green eyes standing on the wall beside her. His eyes and the way the man balanced himself on the ledge reminded her of a cat. The man looked at her quizzing up and down.

"Why are they painting roses red of all things?" she asked enticing him to speak.

"Because they wish to keep their heads child. King Jonathan rather detests white roses. He is very fond of the color red and demands that all of his roses be that color. The Duke of time is working to correct that mistake before it costs him his head." The cat man chuckled.

"Would Jonathan, I mean his majesty," she corrected herself remembering the servant's reaction when she referred to Jonathan by just his first name. "Would he really behead them for such a silly mistake?"

"It depends what mood his majesty is in but he has been known to have quite the temper. Speaking of which I believe it would be in your best interest to refrain from jumping from this point on. You wouldn't want your pretty red hair to become more shall we say aflame." The cat man laughed.

Clary looked at the man with a frown. He was making fun of her hair. She hated it when people teased her for being a red head. If she heard one more gingers had no soul jokes she was going to kick someone.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name Magnus Bane princess." The man said doing a make shift bow.

"Well Magnus Bane thank you for the advice but my red hair will be just fine up here thank you very much." She stated bitterly.

Magnus looked up at her with a sly grin.

"Have it your way princess. Don't say I didn't warn you." The man said before his body vanished piece by piece into thin air.

Clary blinked and rubbed her eyes trying to make the cat man reappear but to no avail. Magnus was gone and she was wasting time. She needed to get to the castle so she could ask Jonathan to…to… oh no! What was it that she wanted Jonathan to do! She breathed in heavily fitting her head with her fists. Tears welling up in Clary's eyes.

In that moment a flame fell from the sky and attacked her. Clary barely had time to dodge the blast as she lept to the next wall. The flame rose into the air once more before falling back down to earth towards her. Clary leaped once more but wasn't fast enough this time. The flame scorched the ends of her hair. Clary smelt the smoke and leaped off the wall into a giant pond of water.

The flame fell after her hitting the water with a sizzle. Before fading away. Clary lost her footing and ending up falling in the giant pond below. She quickly lifted her head above the water with relief before swimming to the nearest bolder. She slowly heaved herself on top of the rock and struggled to catch her breath. She didn't hear the splash beside her.

"Those fire demons are quite treacherous. You are lucky you got away before they did more damage. Such a shame about your beautiful hair though." The girl beside her spoke.

Clary looked up to see a beautiful mermaid swimming in the water beside her.

 ***-* - *-* Line Break *-* - *-***

Jace's feet finally found firm ground as he exited the portal. He looked up cautiously before rising to his full height. His retrieve was short lived as he met his brother's cold eyes from across the room.

"Well if it isn't my lovable brother." Jonathan sneakered sitting in an elaborately decorated chair.

Jace knew that there was going to be hell to pay. A small part of him had hoped that his brother would be sleeping and miss what he did. He knew that it was a small chance but he still had hoped. His false hope seemed pretty pointless now. Jace noticed the broad sword in his brother's hands and quickly went to grab his own. Of course he wasn't fast enough and his brother's knights had him pinned to the ground within seconds.

"Tsk tsk Jace. Did you really that you would get away with helping her? Surely you knew I was watching." Jonathan spoke sharply.

"It was a chance I had to take. I wasn't going to let you put the poor girls life at risk because you are impatient." Jace retorted looking up to face his brother.

"Clarissa would have survived Jace! She is a shadowhunter and a powerful one at that. I had her take this challenge so her powers would grow and she would learn how to use them. Not so you could swoop in as her knight in shining armor." Jonathan spat.

"Well I am a prince. I can't help if saving damsels in distress comes naturally." Jace jested without humor.

Jonathan stood up from the lavish chair and slowly walked towards his brother. Jace was pinned to the ground by three guards. He couldn't take the guards before Jonathan would get to him. It was pointless to resist.

"She is not a damsel in distress Jace. You know I would only allow a powerful queen by my side and this task was to force her to become that. Now you have wasted my efforts and time. You have gone behind my back and touched _my_ _woman_." Jonathan shouted furiously.

Jace looked up at his brother's face and into his dark livid eyes.

"I apologize for going behind your back brother. I did not intend to claim her. I merely didn't want the girl to die in your haste." Jace spoke calmly. This is the closest that Jace would ever come to begging for mercy.

Oh course this had been the truth when he first set out to help Clarissa. Upon meeting her things changed and his feelings were quite different. Jace, like Jonathan shared their father's handsome features and rightly attracted most females. Jace could have any female he wanted and he had tried many. However, Clary was different. She was soft, powerful and beautiful inside and out. Her touch sent his body aflame and he had never felt that way about anyone before.

Jace knew that he had fallen for her. He had not touched her the way Jonathan was accusing him of but he wanted to. She was light, not darkness light Jonathan. He didn't deserve her.

"You left to help her? Why?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

"Yes I helped her but just enough to get her out of danger; no more than that. I didn't want you to be upset if anything happened to her. I know that she is important to you. I have never seen you so enticed by a girl and I didn't want anything to spoil your happiness." Jace sighed refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

Again as long as he spoke in the past tense then he wasn't lying. To lie was an unforgiveable offense and practically impossible given the spell their father had casted on them at an early age. Both were actually incapable of lying though they had gotten very good at getting around it.

Jonathan looked down at his brother and took his glass orb out of his jacket. Jace looked cautiously up at Jonathan. His brother brought the glass orb to his lips and softly whispered a command to it. Jace couldn't hear the words and it took all of his might to keep his expression steady. Jonathan leaned down and placed the orb in front of Jace's face.

"What do you see?" Jonathan asked.

Jace looked into the orb reluctantly and saw an image of their father dancing with his mother happily. His mother's smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile bitterly looking at her.

"I see my mother and our father…happy." He answered not turning his head from the orb.

Jonathan smiled.

"Of course you do. Now I want you to look once more and tell me what else you see brother." Jonathan whispered.

Jace saw the fog of the orb drift away before reforming itself into a face. Jace saw Clarissa's beautiful frame smiling and dancing with his brother. She seemed content in their dance but something about his brother was off. Without notice Jonathan took his sword and stabbed the blade through Clary's heart.

"Clary!" Jace gasped unconsciously lunging forward.

Jonathan pulled the ball away quickly before looking down at his brother. Jonathan looked at Jace with a sense of worry.

"What about Clarissa? What did you see brother?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

Jace was still a bit in a daze and discombobulated given the scene he had just witnessed.

"I saw you stab Clarissa. What is the meaning of this?" Jace shouted. "You better not have asked it to see the future. So help me if you hurt her…"

"Settle down brother! I couldn't have asked it to show me the future if you saw your mother. She is dead if you recall." Jonathan sighed.

Jonathan stood up and looked down at Jace impassively. The previous look of concern wiped from his face. Jace studied his brother's cold gaze before his eyes grew wide. He knew at that moment that what he saw was a trick. His brother had tricked him by not giving him enough time to think over his response.

Jace should have known that his brother wouldn't show concern or worry. Sure he may feel it but Jonathan rarely ever showed emotions that he deemed weak. Jace had played right into his hand revealing what he saw. That and his reaction to protect the girl…damn it.

"Jonathan. What command did you give the orb?" Jace asked weakly.

Jonathan smiled wickedly.

"Oh little brother I thought you would have learned by now that when it comes to getting the truth out of people that I am far better at this game than you are."

"Just answer the question Jonathan." Jace looked down.

"If you must know I will tell you my brother. Thought a part of me would rather keep you guessing. However, I feel like gloating at the moment. I asked the orb to show me what one fears will happen to those one loves."

Jace nodded.

"It makes sense that you fear that your mother naively fell for our father and was obvious to what he intended to do to her. That should have been your first give away but it is the second image that was so much more forth telling. You said you saw me kill Clarissa not the other way around. Clearly you must be in love with the girl if you worry about her safety over your own blood. Now tell me that I am wrong?"

"I…I…" Jace hesitated not knowing honestly how to answer.

"You may NOT have claimed what was mine but you clearly desire to. I cannot permit that especially since Clarissa has not been truly tied to me regrettably by my own spell. Never the less I am afraid you will have to go away for a while brother. Such a shame you won't be able to attend the wedding. Guards please show my brother to the White Witch, we wouldn't want to keep your old flame waiting Jace. Thought I doubt there is anything warm about her anymore. "

Jace's eyes grew wide with horror.

"No Jonathan, please!" he shouted.

Jace watched his brother turn around and smile wickedly. Jonathan raised his sword and Jace closed his eyes as the hilt collided with his head sending him into a sea of darkness.

 ***-* - *-* Authors Note *-* - *-***

I hate going back and reading my own stories and seeing errors. Grrrr I shall be going back to this story and cleaning it up once I get chapter six down. I have too many ideas flowing through my head at this moment to stop my creative muse for grammar. I honestly hope none of the errors hinder your comprehension of the story. I do reread my chapters at least once to proofread but clearly I miss things. I try to update as often as possible. I know I personally hate waiting for authors to update their stories on my alert list. I rather not put my readers though that if at all possible.


	5. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Chapter Five- Mirror Mirror On the Wall**

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. They really do fill me with joy and make me really motivated to write more. Here is a double update as a thank you :)

"I can help you if you like princess. I know a short cut to the castle through a cave underwater." The mermaid spoke cheerfully.

"Well thank you but I am not sure that King Jonathan would be pleased if you helped me." Clary replied.

At this the mermaid scowled.

"The king and I are very friendly." The mermaid smiled relaying what she meant by friendly. "I am sure his majesty wouldn't mind it if I helped you. We have lots of food. I am sure you are hungry from your time in the maze."

"Umm thank you but I don't take food from strangers. I learned that the hard way." She gulped.

At this Clary got to her feet and jumped to the next boulder.

"Leaving so soon?" the mermaid called out.

"Yes I am afraid so." Clary stated jumping to the next boulder. "I have to get to the castle. It was nice to meet you."

Clary was getting closer to the railing wall that enclosed the massive pond. At that moment a giant tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped itself around Clary's ankle. Clary screamed out in surprise as the tentacle pulled her into the water. She looked up at the water's surface as the creature pulled her deeper and deeper into the lake. Clary struggled but it was useless. She knew that she only had a few seconds before she ran out of oxygen.

Clary grabbed her scarph blade from her holder and sliced through the tentacle. She heard a creature cry out as she began swimming desperately to the surface.

"Enough!" the mermaid screamed.

In a moment Clary was enclosed in a flash of light. She couldn't see anything and momentary became disorientated. After a few seconds her lungs gave out and took a breath in. Clary gasped in shock. She breathed in air, not water. The light quickly faded and she looked out.

She was still underwater but this time she was enclosed in a giant air bubble. She pounded her fists against the surface but it was futile; the bubble wouldn't break.

"That spell is impenetrable silly girl! I mean really I fail to see what King Jonathan sees in you. Anyone of true magic standing should have been able to deflect that easily." The mermaid chastised.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Clary asked crossly.

The mermaid smiled.

"I don't need to explain myself to a weakling like you." The mermaid spat. "Just be grateful that you are alive. His majesty would be very put out if anything happened to you but I wouldn't."

 ***-* - *-* Line Break *-* - *-***

Jace felt cold, really cold. The prince of light opened his eyes and gazed out at an endless tundra. He looked down and noticed a pair of iron cuffs around his arms. Jace lifted his arms and slammed them down trying to release the lock.

"I wouldn't try that darling. Jonathan gave me those shackles especially for you." A voice spoke out.

Jace turned and saw a beautiful women dressed in a beautiful satin white dress. The dress accented her figure in all the right places. The top of the dress was covered with a fur shall. The women would have been beautiful if her skin or expression held any warmth in them. The woman smiled at him with clear delight.

"It's been awhile Jace."

"It has. I see you've redecorated the place Gerda." Jace replied.

"I have. I was hoping you would visit. It has been so long since you've warmed my bed. It does get cold up her even from someone acclimated to the cold such as myself." She said seductively taking a step closer.

"Stop! It was a onetime thing, a mistake Gerda." Jace retorted bitterly.

"Our love was not a mistake." She yelled angrily.

"Yes it was! Let it go already!" He shouted back.

"I will not 'let it go' not until you admit that you felt something." Gerda cried out desperately.

"Gerda…" Jace shock his head back and forth in exasperation. "You know I cannot tell a lie and I am not going to insult you by attempting to fool you. I did not and do not love you. Your heart is as icy and cold as the palace you live in. I could never love you."

Gerda looked at him with icy disgust.

"Suit yourself my prince. You are still quite handsome and will make a lovely addition to my mirror of reason." Gerda replied coolly.

"Take him to the mirror!"

 ***-* - *-* Line Break *-* - *-***

"King Jonathan!" the mermaid squealed wrapping her arms around him.

Jonathan smiled at the beautiful mermaid and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. He flashed a smile at her.

"Hello lovely, would you please tell me where the princess is?" he asked in a seductive voice that sounded like pure sex.

The poor girl looked back dreamily into his eyes.

"Oh your majesty can't possibly be upset. I was only playing a harmless prank." She smiled meekly.

Clary could see Jonathan through the surface of the water. Normally she would have difficulty seeing through the distorted reflection but being underwater for hours had increased her sight. She glared at the girl under the water. Harmless her foot! They had almost drowned her and then kept her underwater in this bubble for the entire day. Jonathan looked at the mermaid and smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Of course not my beautiful creature but I would appreciate it if you would let the princess go and return her things. I have something I need to discuss with her and you know how I hate to be kept waiting."

The mermaid pouted but nodded her head reluctantly. There was fear in her eyes as if Jonathan scared her. Clary knew that she wasn't getting the whole picture of Jonathan when they met. He seemed pleasant but now she could sense a darkness about him. Jace might have been right. Ever since Jace gave her that ring things had been different. She felt different. Instead of being drawn in by Jonathan's handsome features and sulky voice she seemed to be put off by him. Sure he was ridiculously attractive but something in his eyes screamed out with a warning. It screamed 'I am dangerous."

"If you insist my handsome king." The mermaid replied placing her hand on Jonathan's chest; giggling.

Clary placed her hands on the glass surface of the bubble and found that she was able to pass through it. She quickly swam up to the water's surface and lifted her head out of the cold water. Her lungs burned as she breathed in the fresh air. She swam to the water's edge and grabbed ahold of a large rock. She had always been a good swimmer but something about her body was off. She felt weak; really weak. Clary looked up suddenly and saw Jonathan standing above her with his hand stretched out.

She quickly took his hand and allowed him to pull her completely out of the water. She thought that Jonathan would release her once she was out but instead of putting her down he swung her up into his arms. She felt the intense warmth coming off of his skin. It felt welcoming and despite her earlier observations about him she melted tiredly into his chest. Being trapped underwater for so long must have drained her of all of her energy. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Jonathan's chest. She could feel herself drifting off as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was a dull scream and a flash of light before sleep claimed her.

 ***-* - *-* Line Break *-* - *-***

When she awoke she was dry and warm. She opened her eyes to found herself in a soft king bed in a beautifully decorated room. The walls were painted red making the dark black furniture stand out. The drapes were pulled over the large window shutting out all light from the room. Clary didn't know how long she had been sleeping but her body felt stiff. She removed the heavy covers and gasped when she saw what she was wearing.

She looked down a saw that she was dressed in a white silk night gown that barely reached the mid of her thighs. The fabric was light and semi see through revealing the outline of her bra and underwear. The bra was new. It was white and lacy with a white thong to match. Clary blushed bright red looking down at the garments. It was something one would see in the sexy section of a Victorian Secret store.

"I see you've awoken my love." A voice spoke out.

Clary looked up to see Jonathan leaning in the door way smiling with his arms crossed over his naked chest. His eyes looked at her longingly; slowly raking his eyes up and down her body. Her blush grew deeper as she threw the sheets back over her slender frame. Jonathan chuckled closing the door and walked towards the bed. Clary looked up at him trying to composing herself.

His dark eyes looked at her hungrily as his platinum blonde hair cast his face in shadows. His bare chest was muscular. He had a six pack and she could see the sharp V of his waist where his sweat pants hung loosely on his hips. He screamed sex and looking at him was enough to send heat between her legs. Clary tightly pressed her legs together and pushed the covers up higher in an attempt to shield herself.

"It is alright Clarissa. I would never take any woman who was not willing. Though if you are willing I would be more than happy to accommodate you." He grinned wickedly.

At this Clary looked down once more. She was a virgin and he was obviously very experienced. She couldn't help but wonder if he had slept with most of the girls who had tried to solve his Labyrinth.

"Is that why that mermaid was all over you?" she asked before thinking. She regretted it instantly when she saw the surprised look on Jonathan's face.

"Ah, a little jealous are we?" he grinned composing himself quickly.

"No! Why would I be jealous?" she asked. If he wanted to go sow his oats with a mermaid that was his prerogative. It's not like they were together. The dark prince stood silently in front of her. Clary met his gaze. She could see a passion behind them as if he wanted to say something. After a few minutes of silence she gave up.

"If you are not going to answer any of my questions may I have my clothes back so I can leave please?" she said sternly after another moment of silence.

Jonathan looked at her once more surprised before his face returned once more to his stony expression. The king clearly wasn't use to being talked back to. He took her chin in his hand lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"Oh don't be like that Clary. I can honestly say that I have not looked at any girl since the ball. You see once I find someone I am fully committed to them. You don't even have to worry about that idiotic mermaid anymore. I don't take very kindly to those who touch _my_ princess." He said softly kissing her hand.

Clary looked up at him in surprise. Find someone? Commit? He didn't even know her let alone actually ask her out. They had never even been on a real date yet and here he was talking about commitment and treating her like she was already his… like she belonged to him. Did people do things backwards in this dimension?

"But-" she started.

"But what Clarissa?" he asked kissing her hand once more. "Have I been mistaken? Are you not as taken with me as I am you?"

"I…I honestly don't know you Jonathan. We practically just met." She stated embarrassed.

"Hmmm we will have an eternity to get to know each other my princess and soon to be queen. That is unless you find my brother Jace more… appealing?" He chuckled darkly. Jonathan pulled her body out from the warm covers and into his lap. His grip was tight and somewhat painful. Clary could feel his once again hot body through the thin nightgown.

"Jace? Jace is here?" she asked hesitantly looking around.

Jonathan turned her away from him still keeping her confined to his lap. She shivered at the cold air that now touched her bare uncovered skin. As if on cue the big mirror on the wall glowed blue revealing an image of Jace frozen in a block of ice. Clary gasped.

"What…what happened to him?" she asked staring at the image. "I…I don't understand."

"Well that is what happens when you blow off the Snow Queen after a one night stand." He laughed.

"I still don't understand why you won't help him? He is your brother after all." She said sternly.

"He is just sleeping Clarissa but his heart might turn to ice if you don't do something. Maybe we can come to some agreement." He whispered in her ear.

"An agreement?" she echoed.

"Yes my dear." He said twisting her body to face him once more.

"I am willing to help him if…" he let the sentence drop.

"If what Jonathan? What could you possibly want from me?" she asked really hoping he didn't want sex.

"I want you to give yourself to me Clarissa, body, heart and name. I want you to be mine. I want you to become my queen and stay by my side for eternity."

Clary looked at him dumbfounded. Jonathan was handsome and strong but there was something dark and unnerving about him. Even if she did agree to be his, what guarantee would she have that he would actually release Jace? Come to think of it how did she know for sure that he even had Jace? The image could be fake and it wouldn't be the first time he had tricked her.

"I don't need your help. I'll save him by myself and conquer your stupid labyrinth while I'm at it. I'm tired of being tricked by you Jonathan." She snapped pulling away from him.

"It is not a trick dearest. What you saw in the mirror is the truth and I doubt even you could defeat the Snow Queen on your own Clarissa. Don't be foolish." He argued.

Clary turned and took a few steps toward him.

"Why do you really want me to be your queen Jonathan?"

He looked shocked. She seemed to have that effect on him. Clary looked at him sternly, folding her arms and refusing to back down.

"I love how feisty you are Clarissa. I'm sure you're a real spit fire in bed too." He grinned.

Clary watched him eye her frame hungrily. She looked back at him unfazed. He was clearly avoiding the question.

"So you want me to be your queen so you can have sex with me?" she asked point blankly.

"No, but that is one of the reasons." He said taking a step towards her.

"But not the only reason or doubtable the most important. You said it yourself that you have experience with other girls. That means you don't exactly believe in waiting till marriage. Stop tiptoeing around the question Jonathan. Why me?" She said.

He met her gaze and she met his. She wasn't backing down. Not after all the games and hoops she has had to jump through. Hell she would probably be dead if it wasn't for Jace.

"Well." She asked impatiently.

"Because I like you Clarissa. You are strong, cunning, intelligent and beautiful. Why would I not want you to be my queen?" he replied darkly.

Answering a question with a question; go figure. This was going nowhere and she had so many more questions.

"Why is Jace trapped in a block of ice? I don't think he would go off willing to the Snow Queen."

"You are so full of questions tonight my dear. Why don't we head to bed? You've had a long day and could use some rest if you're going to take on the Snow Queen." He gestured to the king bed.

Clary looked at him. She could tell his eyes were lit with mischief and yet she sensed desperation.

"I'll go to bed with you on one condition." She spoke.

"And what would that be?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go to bed with you if you help me save Jace." She stated flatly.

Jonathan frowned looking her up and down.

"Fine. I agree."

"Agree to what exactly?" she smiled.

Jonathan looked back at her mischievously.

"I agree to help you save Jace from the Snow Queen if you sleep with me tonight. Good enough. You seem to be aware of the curse that Jace and I suffer from. You know I cannot break my word. " He said reluctantly.

"Yes and that should suffice." she said hopping back into the bed and draping the covers over herself.

Jonathan smirked as he shut off the lights and made his way over to the bed. Too bad Clarissa wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, he grinned.

A/N: Okay seriously I hope you guys got the 'let it go reference.' I was snickering while writing this at 3 in the morning because I can't sleep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Good Intentions

**Chapter Six- Good Intentions**

 _"Yes and that should suffice." she said hopping back into the bed and draping the covers over herself._

 _Jonathan smirked as he shut off the lights and made his way over to the bed. Too bad Clarissa wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, he grinned._

Jonathan got into bed next to her and wasted no time before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He slowly pulled the back of her body against his chest and softly began kissing her neck. Clary felt a shiver run down her spine at his hands gripped her hips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; trying to keep a clear head.

"I would like to kindly request that his majesty keep his lips and body parts to himself. I would hate to damage any of his crown jewels if he can't respect my wishes."

Jonathan chuckled at this; bringing his lips to her ear.

"His majesty rejects his queen's request on the grounds that an agreement was already established regarding sex tonight. Unless you are playing hard to get which in that case please do continue role playing. I enjoy my women with some spunk in them; though I believe I might have gotten more than enough of that in you darling." Jonathan snickered gently nibbling on her ear.

Clarissa could feel his warm hard muscular body pressing up against her back. Every part of her body was on fire for him. She opened her eyes in an attempt to avoid getting lost in the sensation. By the angel it would be so easy to get lost in him. His darkness seemed to fade away when he was with her. Although she saw it when he interacted with others it seemed to dispense when he was with her. She liked that he was more forceful than Jace. Jace was handsome but didn't have the commanding presence that Jonathan possessed. Jonathan was a man and demanded respect.

A thought came to Clary as she slowly lost herself as he caressed her body hungrily. She was sure many girls who took the Labyrinth challenge had succumb to his charms and look where it got them. Look where it got that mermaid girl? Rather jealousy, fear for her own survival or most likely a bit of both Clarissa was able to snap out of it.

"Really Jonathan? I don't seem to remember agreeing to have sex with you. I believe the exact words you used in our agreement were 'if you sleep with me tonight' and I do in fact intend to do just that; sleep."

Jonathan froze as her hand came over his preventing him from moving it up her thigh any further. Clary heard a sharp intake of breath before she felt his body chuckle against her.

"My, my, my, it isn't often I get bested at my own game especially by such a tempting creature." He whispered into her ear pressing his manhood firmly against the back of her thigh. Clary held in a gasp as her stomach fluttered. She obviously had quite the effect on him; damn this stupid thin and sexy nightgown.

"The things I could do to you Clarissa." He whispered suggestively. "I could have you screaming my name all night in pleasure. I can do things that would make your toes curl and you're body quiver; if you just give me the chance darling. Are you sure I can't persuade you to partake in my version of sleeping?"

"I'm sure you say that to all of the girls." She said defensively.

"You cannot blame me for my past sweetheart. That was before you." Jonathan said sternly.

So she was correct when she assumed that he had slept around. She couldn't help but feel upset and jealous upon validation of this. She knew it was unjust to hold the past against him. Hell it was unjust to hold his present actions against him. They weren't together and it wasn't like she wasn't falling for his brother.

"I do not blame you for your past Jonathan. I just refuse to become another notch in your belt." She hissed.

Clary regretted the words as soon as them came out of her mouth. At that Jonathan fell silent. He didn't press his body against her again and his lips left her neck. A part of her missed the warmth. She could feel Jonathan's body tense as he spun her around to face him. His eyes were dark and angry.

"You are not and never will be just another notch in my belt Clarissa. I may have had my fun from time to time but I did not jump into bed with just anyone. You are the first girl I have wanted this way in a long time. You are also the first and I intend for you to be the last to spend the night with me in my own bedroom." He growled.

Clarissa would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved to hear this but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't ready to have sex with him. A part of her wanted to love the handsome creature before her. She wanted to be the light in his dark world. He looked at her longingly though there was still anger in his eyes.

"Well you're the first man I've ever been in bed with at all so I hope you'll forgive me for not wanting my first time to be because of some negation." She said meekly not meeting his gaze.

"Which I shouldn't even have to make since you should be the one who wants to rescue your brother in the first place." She quickly added.

"You're a virgin?" he asked; his eyes losing their previous anger.

"Yes." She replied blushing.

"Well that changes things. I knew you were innocent but I didn't know that you were still a virgin." he said smiled sweetly.

The dark king wrapped his arms around her body and swiftly pulled her body to lay on top of his. Clary gasped as her body melted against his. Jonathan's legs closed around her right leg that fell between his legs. The top half of her body was being held firmly now against his chest. Her breasts and stomach lay on top of his body.

"Jonathan!" Clary gasped as his hand fell from her waist and lay on her butt.

He grinned wolfishly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it that you call me by my name." he sighed kissing her lips lightly before contently nestling his head back against the pillows.

"Well I am happy that my insubordination appeases you but do you mind letting go." Clary asked.

"Actually I do mind; so no Clarissa. You tricked me but I plan to take advantage of this situation all the same. Plus you're so small and cold. You need me to keep you warm or else you will freeze; especially given what you are wearing." He grinned wickedly.

"Now stop resisting. I am not going to try anything more tonight. Let's get some sleep my love." Jonathan replied letting the wolfish grin leave his lips.

Clary reluctantly had to admit he was right; she was cold. Jonathan's body was so warm; it was like having her own personal heater. That and at least he had stopped trying to deflower her. Clary sighed and curled up against his chest. After a little adjusting she finally nuzzled herself comfortably into his arm. She could feel his rise and fall beneath her. She closed her eyes and began counting his heart beats. After about ten minutes Clary fell asleep listing to the sound of Jonathan's heart.

Jonathan knew instantly when she finally dozed off. He looked down at the beautiful red headed girl fast asleep on his chest. He couldn't believe that she was a virgin. Men should be throwing themselves at her. Then again it benefited him all the same. No wonder she had resisted his advances. She wanted her first time to be special and he planned to make sure it was. He would be her first and only once when she became queen. He would show her who really loved her, he thought bitterly looking down at the metal ring his brother had given her. He knew that Clarissa was the only one able to remove the ring once she consented for the owner to place it on her finger. It didn't stop him from trying when she was passed out in his arms though. Jace had a lot of nerve.

Jonathan could feel himself get angry but behind that anger he felt sorrow. He couldn't help but wonder if Clarissa did prefer Jace over him. It wouldn't be the first time Jonathan was left out in the cold. Their father had preferred Jace as well. Though he resented his half-brother he could never bring himself to hate him like he did now. Under any other circumstances he would have gone and helped his brother. He and Jace were very different but Jace was the only family he had even if they were just step brothers. However, Jace crossed the line with Clarissa and Jonathan was going to make him pay for trying to steal what belonged to him. He couldn't let Clarissa get to Jace. If she found him she might fall in love with him. He doubted his heart could break anymore given the fact it wasn't really in his body but he knew that was a lie as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms.

 ***-*-*-* Line Break *-*-*-***

Clarissa woke with a start taking in the large room before her. She was alone in the bed with a set of fresh dry clothes laid out on the chair before her. A soft knock on the door alerted her that she was not alone. A small woman came into the room holding a tray of food. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She had dark eyes, creamy skin, a slender frame and long dark hair.

"Good morning princess. King Jonathan sends his apologies for leaving early. He will be back shortly and I have brought you some lunch to eat while you wait." The raven haired servant replied.

Clarissa eyed the food suspiciously. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast two days ago and she was starving. As if understanding her reservations she had.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "You already consumed the food so consuming more won't add to your sentence or anything. The damage is already done. Plus you need to eat if you are going to go after Jace right?"

"You know Jace?" Clary asked.

"Of course! Everyone knows his majesties brother." She replied picking up a piece of toast and urging Clarissa to eat.

"Yes but isn't it forbidden to address his without his title?" she asked taking the bread.

The maid looked at her in shock before looking down. Was this girl Jace's lover or something? How else would she know him so intimately?

"Jace is my brother's best friend. His mother died and Jace pretty much grew up with my family. He is like a brother to me and I am upset that Jonathan is doing nothing to help him." She said lowly.

Clary looked at the girl carefully. After a moment she decided that this girl seemed to be genuine and despite her being a stranger Clary trusted her.

"What is your name?" Clary asked.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Many call me the princess of hearts. My mother is the Queen of Hearts and my brother Alec is the Prince of Hearts. He is the one who sent Magnus Bane to help you though when that mermaid caught you there was little he could do but come and inform us of what happened. Jonathan was out of the castle on business but I told him when he go back. Needless to say he came and got you immediately." Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you for that I guess. I don't think I ever would have gotten out of that bubble." Clary smiled reaching for another piece of toast with her left hand.

Clary froze as Isabelle gasped grabbing her hand.

"Where did you get this ring?" Isabelle asked.

Clary looked at her momentarily confused. This ring seemed to be a big deal because the mermaid noticed it to. She had first told Clary to take it off and give it to her. A request that she had bluntly refused. Now Isabelle was looking at her as if she grew another head.

"Jace gave it to me. He said it would protect me in the Labyrinth."

"Wait, Jace gave it to you? As in he put it on your finger himself?" Isabelle gawked.

"Yes see," Clary said lightly touching the ring with her fingers. The ring glowed as her fingers brushed the steel. "It has defiantly protected me so far but I don't see why everyone is freaking out over it?"

"I'm surprised Jonathan hasn't pried in off your finger. Clary they are surprised because the ring is…." Isabelle stopped at the door opened swiftly.

In the doorway stood Jonathan dressed in his familiar black leather jacket, black jeans and boots. His sword still hung from his side as he eyed the pair suspiciously,

"So nice of you to check up on Princess Clarissa Princess Isabelle. What is the princess of hearts discussing with my future queen that was so urgent?" he asked. Isabelle composed herself quickly and rose from the bed.

"Nothing much just giving her some pointers on how to keep you in line." She shrugged as a smile crossed her lips. "I also might have shared a few embarrassing stories about you as well."

Jonathan seemed to relax upon hearing this.

"Well story time is over. I would like sometime alone with the princess if you don't mind." He said gesturing to the door.

"Fine, fine have it your way." Isabelle replied taking a step towards the door.

She quickly turned around and waved goodbye to Clary before closing the double doors behind her.

Silence filled the air for a moment as Jonathan gazed at her. Clary's curiosity got the best of her and she finally broke the silence.

"Isabelle is beautiful." She stated.

"Many would agree with you." He replied.

"Why don't you marry her and make her your queen?" she asked.

At this Jonathan looked dumbfounded. He quickly laughed taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Do you remember what I said last night darling; about likening a little spunk?" He asked.

Clary nodded her head.

"Well that girl is more fire than even I would know what to do with. I admit she is beautiful but I seek more than beauty. There is no need to be jealous my dear." He spoke kissing her right hand.

"But I'm not…" Clarissa started before Jonathan cut her off with his lips,

When the kiss was over he quickly got off the bed. He took her clothes and placed them in the attached master bath.

"Go get cleaned up and dressed. I will be back in 20 minutes and explain how you can help save Jace."

With that he left the room locking the bedroom door behind him. One thing was for clear, he didn't want her to have any interaction with Isabelle. She couldn't help but wonder why. So much fuss over a little ring.


	7. The Road Less Traveled

**Chapter Seven- The Road Less Traveled**

 _"_ _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference_."

-Robert Frost

Clarissa felt much better after a hot shower and some food. She had gotten dressed but was surprised to find the bedroom empty when she got out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and waited a few minutes. After twenty minutes she was growing impatient. She finally got up and quietly walked over to the bedroom door. She jiggled the handle and was disappointed to find it locked. Nothing that a little magic wouldn't be able to solve. She held the handle, closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt Jace's ring on her hand glow before the door clicked open.

She quietly peered into the lavish hallway and was once again surprised to see no one. She might as well explore while she waited. Jonathan was the King and could probably find her wherever she went. She however did not have the luxury of time. Jace was in trouble and she had to help him. He saved her when she needed him and now it was her turn to repay the favor. She walked down the long hallway that weaved and turned for ten minutes. It wasn't until the third right that she finally came to a divide. She could tell that one way hadn't been kept up as well as the other. This surprised her given that the castle was kept in immaculate condition. Why would this hallway be any different? It was not only dusty but cold. Still something drew her to it so she shrugged her shoulders and decided to take the deserted pathway.

She turned and went down the old withered away corridor. The deeper she went the colder and dirtier the hallway became. Normally the dirt, cobwebs and darkness would set her on edge but not here. After seeing a griever she doubted that there would be anything left in the world that could really scare her. After walking for another good ten minutes she was startled by a voice.

"Whoooooo are yooooou?" the strange voice asked.

Clary looked around for someone but only saw a mirror. Although there was a reflection looking back at her there was no one in front of the mirror itself. How strange, she thought.

"You shouldn't stare girl. It is rude!" the reflection mocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was staring. My apologies." Clary said.

The mirror seemed satisfied by this and nodded.

"So, who are you?" he asked once more.

"My name is Clarissa…" she began.

"Awww yes, the princess." The man smiled becoming a little friendlier.

"Well I don't know about princess but everyone seems to be calling me that lately. Do you know why?" Clary asked.

"Why what?"

"Why they call me princess?" she asked.

"Do you not like the title of princess?" he replied.

"I don't that much care to be honest."

"Than it does not much matter than does it?" the man retorted.

Clary looked at the man growing frustrated. Everyone seemed to speak in riddles here. She sighed wishing that someone would just answer her questions.

"A princess who does not much care for her title is very amusing. Pray tell me what brings you to this side of the castle?" he asked.

"I am looking for Jonathan…I mean King Jonathan." She replied.

Though in all honesty she was mostly exploring. Trying to find anyone or a way out. The man in the mirror smiled at this.

"I suppose the title King or rather Queen does not matter much to you as well Princess Clarissa?" he asked.

Clary remembered how Jonathan asked her to be his queen last night. She would be a queen if she married Jonathan but how she became a princess was a mystery.

"Titles in general don't matter much to me. Love is the most important thing; love and friendship." She shrugged. "If that person is a King or princess it doesn't matter. A friend is a friend and I will always help my friends."

"Ah loyal you are to a fault but what happens when loyalty crosses paths with love? What will you choose than my dear?"

Clary looked at the man and thought for a moment.

"Well I suppose love, if it was true. Then again real friendship or love wouldn't make me choose."

"Still you would choose love and who are you in love with princess? A prince or a King?" he chuckled.

Clary was taken aback.

"Do you always ask such personal questions when meeting someone?" she asked.

At this the man in the mirror grinned.

"Only to those I find interesting."

"Well I am sorry but I am afraid I have no time for long conversations of no importance. I have to find Jonathan now. Good day." She spoke turning to leave.

"Not that way." The man spoke.

Clarissa stopped.

"Which way should I go then?" she asked.

"Through that door." He pointed. "King Jonathan, the king who finds titles very important is through that door but tred with caution my child. If love is truly important to you than you might be able to break the spell but if they both share the same place in your heart than you will be walking to your death."

"Spell? Death?" Clary had turned back to ask the man but the face the mirror was gone.

She wondered what spell he meant but disregarded it. It seemed like everyone in this place was a little crazy. She had already faced death a few times now. Maybe there was some spell of madness on this land. She turned to the door that was not there before and twisted the handle. The door opened as a rush of cold air hit her. She took a step into the dark and came face to face with a giant room made of ice. She heard something and turned around letting a scream escape from her lips.

*********** Line Break *******************

A knock on the door alerted Isabelle that someone was outside. She had just finished talking to her brother and wasn't expecting any company so soon.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and she was surprised to see Jonathan. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Jonathan had never visited her before let alone in her chambers. Whenever they were together it was always in company. He probably came to scold her about talking to Clarissa though that didn't seem to fit. Isabelle had grown up with Jonathan and Jace. She could usually tell when he was upset and he didn't seem angry when she left his room at all. Then again the king that stood before her now was visually very annoyed.

"Well if it isn't the goblin king, what brings you to visit me?" she asked teasing him with his childhood nickname.

"I've come for Clarissa. I came to the room and found her missing. I thought for sure you would have spirited her away and dolled her up with makeup or something." Jonathan spoke looking around the room.

Isabelle looked at him with directness as concern clouded her features. Jonathan knew at that moment that Clarissa was not with her. Isabelle loved to tease him and play games. She wouldn't think twice of hiding Clarissa in her room if it meant getting one up on him. However, the look on her face was now one of worry. She wouldn't be worried if she knew where Clarissa was. She obviously had taking a liking to the girl and she was scared that something might have happened to her.

"She's not here Jonathan I swear on the angel." She said getting up from the bed and walking to the mirror.

Jonathan nodded.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. It is your assistance upon which I call."

A man appeared in the mirror bowing gracefully.

"The beautiful princess of hearts. To what do I owe this honor?" he spoke.

"I seek the red haired princess. Do you know where she is? It worries me greatly that she may be in danger." Isabelle pleaded.

The face looked at her with concern. The man in the mirror was very wise but seldom helped those who called upon him. However the man seemed to have taken a liking to Isabelle. Jonathan had to admit that she was lovely but wasn't his cup of tea. He rather have a cup of tea with the Mad Hatter before dating Isabelle. His chances of surviving the Hatter were better.

"I have seen the princess which you seek however she is far beyond your reach." He spoke.

"Enough games. Where is she?" Jonathan growled.

"The princess has gone where only few can reach. A secret place locked within this keep. If her love is true she'll find the way to release the soul kept deep at bay."

"I don't understand your idiotic rhymes and riddles." He hissed.

"You wouldn't." the man in the mirror replied coldly. "Luckily for you both I like this princess. Look in the darkest part of the castle; deep deep in this keep. There you shall find the damsel you seek."

The man disappeared while Jonathan raced through the bedroom door. Isabelle followed behind him struggling to keep up. Despite being a worthy fighter in her own right Jonathan was much better. His father made sure that Jace and Jonathan excelled at everything combat related.

There was only one place that was dark and considered deep in the castle. He seldom went there and wouldn't allow his staff to go anywhere near it.

The portal.

*********** Line Break *******************

"shhhhh." The little boy said. "You must be quiet or she will hurt you."

Clarissa looked at the small boy. His skin was cold and pale. He had long white hair and dark black eyes. Those eyes reminded her of someone…..Jonathan. Maybe this was his little brother?

"Who is she?" Clarissa asked.

"She is the one keeping me here."

Great another riddle. Ugh.

"Why is she keeping you here? Do you need help? You can come with me if you like?" Clarissa asked taking a seat next to the boy.

"She is hiding me from my father. If he finds me he will hurt me." The boy spoke playing with a set of ice blocks on the floor.

"Why would he hurt you? Did you do something wrong?" she asked.

"I was born. My mom wasn't supposed to have me. It was a mistake. I was a mistake." He muttered.

"I don't think you are a mistake. I think you are handsome and sweet." Clarissa spoke placing her hand on his arm in a show of comfort.

The boy looked up at her weakly.

"Would you still think I was sweet if I told you that I killed my mother when I was born or that my father's pregnant wife left him when she found out about me?" the boy replied darkly.

Clarissa looked at the boy and smiled.

"Come here." She said opening her arms.

The boy looked at her curiously as if surprised she hadn't run away. Despite this he moved and took a seat in her lap.

"You didn't kill your mother sweet child. She loved you so much that she gave up her life for you. That is what mothers do. They love you with everything they have. As for your father it was his actions that his wife couldn't forgive. You may have been the physical result of that choice but it is not you she hated. She hated your father and that pain attached itself to you. It wasn't right but it isn't something you should dwell on because you cannot change it." Clarissa spoke softly into the boy's ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

He was so cold and lost. Her heart couldn't help but go out to him. However, the room was growing colder by the minuet. She shivered but still held the boy firmly in her arms.

"You should leave before you die from the cold." The boy whispered.

"Only if you come with me." She replied. "I'm not going to leave you here. You've been alone long enough."

"I can't leave not without my brother. I love him." The boy spoke covering his mouth in shock. "I mean.."

"It is okay to love your brother. You should never be ashamed to love. It is one of the most powerful emotions that humans have."

"My father told me that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed." The boy spoke.

"Well I've never met your father but given what you have told me I don't think he makes the best decisions. He was probably just hurt because his wife left him." Clary replied sniffling.

"You're so cold. If you stay any longer you'll freeze." The boy said concerned.

"I told you that I am not going to leave you. We'll find your brother and all leave together." Clary whispered trying to keep her teeth from shaking.

"We have to get through the snow queen first."

"The Snow Queen? She is the one who is keeping you here?" Clary asked.

The boy nodded his head slowly.

"Well I have my blade so I'll make quick work of her if we run into her."

"You can't defeat her that way." The boy said. "You have to thaw her frozen heart. Then you can kill her."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"YOU don't. The only one who can do that is Kai and she keeps him frozen and locked up in the highest tower."

"How do you know this?" Clary asked.

"I've been here for a while. She is lonely like me. We are both all alone so she talks to me sometimes. She hasn't been here for a while though." The boy replied.

"Well then I think we had better go find this Kai." She smiled.

Hopefully walking will warm her up a bit. She was about to get up when the boy asked her a question.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" the boy asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Clary looked at his dark eyes and remembered Jonathan. The lost and lonely king who only seemed to be happy in her presence. She looked down and smiled at the boy. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I already do."

With that a bright light illuminated the room and Clary lost consciousness.

******************Authors Note *********

I have ten chapters to read in three different books and four papers to write. Writing fanfiction is so much more fun. I've been reading some to get my mind off of things and I get so into a story only to find that it is in progress and hasn't been updated. So I felt guilty. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. It is getting close to the end (which I've already written for both of my stories.) It's just getting there. I want to say this story has another two or three chapters left. Stick with me friends and let me know how you would like it to end. Who do you want Clarissa to get with?


	8. Thaw a Frozen Heart

**Chapter Eight- Thaw a Frozen Heart**

The first thing Clary registered was feeling warm. She couldn't help but wonder if she was dead. She hoped she wasn't. The poor boy would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Not to mention who else would help Jace? No, she couldn't be dead. Although the biggest reason she couldn't let go was that Jonathan would be heartbroken and lost without her. She was still in a fog as her mind began to register voices around her.

"We can't just leave him!" a voice cried out.

"We can and we will. I am not having Clary die over this quest!" another voice shouted.

Clary pulled herself out of the fog and wielded her eyes to open. When they did she was staring up at a handsome man who seemed familiar. The man was shouting at someone but her hearing was too dull to register what he was saying. He was so handsome with his beautiful light skin and platinum blonde hair. It was when he looked down and his dark eyes meet her gaze that everything clicked in her head. Clary bolted up but the king's strong arms restrained her.

"Clarissa don't. You need to warm up or you'll die." He scolded.

"Jonathan's right Clary! You shouldn't be here especially without being dressed properly.

Leave it to Isabelle to care about fashion at a time like this.

"But Jace…and the boy. Where is the boy?" she whispered.

"What boy?' the Princess of Hearts asked. "Clary there was no boy. You must have been imagining things."

Clary looked up at Jonathan for a sign, an expression, anything to prove she wasn't crazy. He looked at her strangely as if he was looking at something precious. He had looked at her like that once but never so openly. Jonathan smiled at her sweetly raising his hand to admire the necklace around her neck. It surprised her how it had gotten there considering she knew it had not been there when she was awake last. It was a beautiful silver ring with stars on it and a giant M engraved. The ring sat on a delicate silver chain tied around her neck.

"Did the boy give you this?" Jonathan whispered.

Clary blinked tiredly as a shiver shot down her back. Jonathan pulled her closer to his warm chest and wrapped her in his trench coat.

"Don't worry my love. I won't let anything happen to you." Jonathan whispered into her ear.

She could feel his soft eye lashes and warm breath against her frozen skin. It made her body ache as his warm body was melting away the stiffness.

"Jace…" she whispered; her eyes looking up to plead with her dark prince.

His eyes met hers. Where she expected to see resentment she only saw pain and regret.

"Yes Jonathan what about Jace?" Isabelle scolded.

She knew Jonathan heard her but his eyes never left the girl in his arms.

"I will make this right. If he is the one you desire than I will release him." He whispered bringing his lips down to hers.

She felt her heart skip as warmth flooded through her veins and body. She couldn't help but return his kiss fighting for as much warmth as she could possibly steal. His lips only left hers long enough for them to breathe before they pressed back onto hers. The darkness that had been present in their last embraces was no longer there and Clary couldn't help but feel light, happy and finally warm. A grunt from Isabelle finally broke them out of their reverie.

"I think you've warmed her up enough Jonathan. We don't have much time to save Jace unless you want a full blown fight with the Snow Queen herself." Isabelle snorted.

Jonathan sighed looking down at Clarissa and smiling.

"I suppose you are right. Stay here Clary and I will come and get you when we get Jace." He spoke softly.

"But..I want to go with you." She pleaded.

"Out of the question. You are still much too weak. Let Jonathan's spell finish its work. We won't be gone long." Isabelle replied.

Clary frowned not wanting to be left out. Jonathan chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Feisty to the end my love."

With that he set her down still wrapped in his coat and left to meet Isabelle at the ice door.

**************Line Break ***********

Clary stood still for a few minutes before her body felt well enough to move. Jonathan's spell had really worked. His behavior had been so different this time from the fountain. Even in the bedroom he was cold and manipulative but this time something was different. As soon as he saw the ring on her necklace he was putty in her hands. When she asked about Jace he left to go save him without a second thought. She didn't have to bargain or coheres him at all. Her fingers lightly brushed the metal of the ring around her neck. The beautiful M stood out prominently as the ring glowed whenever she touched it.

"My, my, my aren't you quite the seductress." A familiar voice called out.

Clary looked up and saw a pair of bright green cat eyes.

"Magnus?" she whispered.

The man chuckled.

"The very same. I am honored that you remembered princess or should I address you as my queen." The cat man said offering a make shift bow.

"Clary. You can call me Clary. I don't have a title and I am tired of people calling me princess or queen. No. I am Clary, just Clary." She said sternly.

"Well just Clary why are you here on the floor of the Ice Palace? This is a very dangerous place." He asked.

"I came here to save Jace. He is here and he needs help." She answered.

"Ah…that is a shame. Once Gerda has someone she rarely parts with them. What makes you think that she would give him up for you; just Clary?"

"I don't know but I had to try. Jonathan and Isabelle are here. They are going to the highest tower to get-"

"Kai!?" Magnus interrupted with surprise.

"Yes." Clary answered. "But how did you-"

"Few know Gerda's weakness but I have been around this realm for a very long time child. A better question would be why King Jonathan has agreed to help you?" the cat man asked looking down.

Clarissa looked up at him in silence. She couldn't answer that question because she honestly didn't know. She fidgeted for a moment as Magnus gasped and rushed forward. She looked down and saw that he was looking at the ring around her neck. Then he looked down at the ring Jace had given her on her hand.

"I see. Well my child it seems like you will have a difficult choice once this is over. One that I am not envious of you having to make at all." He said extending his hand to help her off of the floor.

Clarissa knew better than to ask what he was referring to. She knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer. No one here seemed to give any straight answers. It was as if the entire realm spoke nothing but nonsense. Magnus lifted her up as she put Jonathan's coat on. The cold didn't seem to bother her anymore but she wasn't taking any chances. Magnus gestured for her to follow him. Despite everything she did trust the cat man. After all he did warn her about the fire demons by the lake. She just refused to believe him; a mistake she was not prepared to make again.

"Who are you really Clary?" he asked leading her to the ice doors.

"I don't know. I knew who I was when I came here but I am afraid that I might have changed a few times since then."

*********Line Break*********

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Isabelle asked.

Jonathan refused to look back and continued climbing the stairs.

"Because I love my brother despite what you may think and I regret rushing to the decision to give him to Gerda." Jonathan replied.

"Well that is the first time in a long time I have ever heard the word love spoken from you in regardless to your feelings for someone else. One might think you have a heart again." She teased.

Jonathan stopped and stiffened.

"Oh my! That is it isn't it. Clary found your –"

"Enough!" Jonathan shouted.

Isabelle closed her mouth but he could feel her smug smile radiate into his back. He shook his head and continued up the long staircase. After much tracking they finally reached a dark room. In the corner stood a giant ice statue of a young man. The man was handsome but his face was dejected.

They were about to take a step to the boy when a loud scream reached their ears.

"That sounded like-"

"Go Isabelle. I'll get the boy you go and make sure Clary is alright." Jonathan shouted.

Isabelle nodded and rushed down the stairs leaving Jonathan with the boy trapped in ice.

*********Line Break*********

Magnus had lead her through the castle to a giant throne room. They looked up upon entering the room to find it empty except for the statues that littered the center of the room. Clarissa looked around as her eyes fell on the one sat front and center.

"Jace!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran to him and threw her arms around the statue as tears littered down her face. She called his name many more times but it was no use. He couldn't hear her. The only reason Jace was in this mess was because he was trying to help her. Now look where he was. The expression on his face was one of fear. She never even saw him scared when facing the grievers.

She had a better chance at killing the grievers than she did the Snow Queen. Clary heard a sound escalate down the corridor.

"Run Clary." Magnus called rushing to close the open doors.

The queen was coming and she didn't have the strength or will to run. Clary looked up into the face of her handsome prince; the one true friend that she had made in this realm. Maybe if she had gone with Jonathan and Isabelle they could have saved him. She knew she wasn't quick enough to get up the tower to Kai in time.

A flash of light illuminated the grand ballroom as Magnus's body shot across the floor. The man let loose a sound deafening scream. Clary looked up toward the source of the flash and was met with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"How nice of you to visit. I don't get very many visitors so please excuse the cold welcome." The woman chuckled.


	9. Sacrifices

**Chapter Nine- Sacrifices**

Jonathan rushed forward placing his hand on the statue.

"Time to get up Kai. This game has gone on for long enough; don't you agree?" Jonathan whispered.

It took much of his energy but the ice finally began to thaw. The king could feel his body growing weaker and weaker. The Snow Queen was powerful; perhaps as powerful as himself. His father had created her with his own hands and Jonathan knew that they were no match for her. No, not without Kai. It was a good thing that his father was clever enough not to destroy the boy. If he had destroyed the boy Gerda would truly be lost and uncontrollable. With Kai here she still was powerful but was in control of her ice powers.

But power without a heart was dangerous. A lesson that Jonathan was all too familiar with.

*****Line Break***********

"Where are they?" Isabelle asked the mirror in her hand as she rushed through the ice palace corridor.

She had run to the room where they had left Clary in only to find it empty. Of course she knew that Clary wasn't alone. The voice she heard screaming was male not female. That did nothing to ease her worry though.

"My beautiful princess you are no match for the Snow Queen." The boy in the mirror replied.

"I don't care. Clary is my friend and so is Jace. I have to find them. Please!" she stopped gazing at the compact in her hands.

"Please Simon if you ever really loved me you would tell me where they are." She pleaded.

The boy trapped in the mirror looked back at her sadly.

"The throne room up ahead to your right." He muttered before disappearing.

Isabelle looked down at the mirror tenderly.

"Thank you." She whispered before taking off down the hall.

As she neared the giant doors she heard more screams. The doors were wide open as she skidded through them coming to a stop. It was worse than she thought.

"Alec!" She screamed as she looked down at her brother who had a crippled Magnus in his arms. Clary stood untouched emotionally frozen beside the statue of Prince Jace.

"Ah! Another visitor!" The Snow Queen replied. "My, my, my if it isn't the beautiful Princess of Hearts. You will be a fine addition to my mirror of reason."

Isabelle being the fighter she was smiled.

"I'll pass! My brother and I don't take kindly to those who hurt our friends and family. We might be willing to forgive you if you hand over Jace and let us leave unharmed. Though I doubt you ever would." Isabelle snickered.

"And you are right my child. None that enter here may leave. You will stand testament that outside beauty hides ugly wickedness!" The Snow woman shouted sending a blast of ice out to Isabelle.

Isabelle dodged the hit and lunged at the women sword drawn out.

*******Line Break*********

Jonathan fell to the ground in exhaustion as the final bit of ice melted away revealing a handsome blonde haired young man.

"Who, who are you?" the young man asked.

"I am Jonathan Morgenstern. The king of this realm." He gasped clenching his chest.

"Oh. You are the dark prince whose heart was trapped here with me. It seems like you finally got it back but why are you still here?" Kai replied.

"Because I am ready to end this once and for all. Your beloved Gerda has fallen prey to my father. As you know she has a shard of the demon mirror in her. She also has my beloved, my brother and his friends trapped here. You are the only one that can stop her."

"Yes your father Valentine Morgenstern was quite the wicked man. I am glad to see that his sons turned out differently. What is it you would like me to do?" Kai asked.

"Release your love's shard from her heart or weaken her so we can kill her." Jonathan stood up slowly.

The king looked at the blonde haired man with furry.

"The choice is yours." Jonathan spat.

********Line Break***********

"Isabelle!" Alec screamed as a shard of ice pierced Isabelle's chest.

Clary gasped as did another voice. She looked down to see the man in the mirror gazing up at Isabelle from the mirror below her feet.

"No!" Simon screamed as Isabelle's body hit the floor.

Clary looked at the beautiful girl in horror as her body began to turn to ice. Tears prickled her eyes as she attempted to lung forward. However she was not fast enough because at that moment a loud crash could be heard throughout the chamber. Clary turned her head to see the mirror on the wall and under her feet burst into thousands of pieces as the man appeared to leap from the glass itself. She suppressed a gasp as she watched the boy run to the princess of heart's side.

The snow queen was silent as she looked on at the man and the princess. The man wept as he held the princesses hand in his own.

"Oh Simon, don't cry." Isabelle whispered.

"Impossible my dear. I care for you too greatly…" the man replied.

"I knew you would break the spell. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be there for you." She whispered.

"You will be here for me. I rather be frozen in ice than spend another moment of my life without you." Simon replied.

Isabelle smiled before her eyes fell closed. Simon looked at the beautiful girl and lowered his lips down to hers.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarissa turned to the Snow Queen.

The Queen looked torn as if the scene before her affected her in some way. Gerda opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Yes, why are you doing this Gerda?" A voice asked from behind her.

Clary turned around to see a young man facing them. His eyes locked on the Snow Queens who wilted under his gaze.

"I…I….I don't know Kai. I just don't know anymore." She queen cried as tears dampened her face.

Kai passed Clary and wrapped his arms around the young women.

"Gerda, enough of the ice and snow. Let it go. I love you." He whispered.

Gerda looked at Clary then Isabelle and Simon before turning her eyes back to Kai's. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. After burying her face in his chest Clary could have sworn she saw a flicker of something fall from the queen's face. It was then that Kai pulled Gerda's face to his and kissed her softly. It was magic. Clary had no other word for it as she watched the women's cold skin and demeanor warm.

"A kiss will mend a frozen heart?" Clary asked.

Simon nodded looking briefly at Clary and Alec.

"Now that the shard of the demon mirror has left her body and I destroyed the make shift one under you the spell is finally broken." Simon replied.

He then leaned down to kiss the frozen princess in his lap. Clarissa gasped as the ice began to melt from the girl's body. Alec nodded before bringing his lips down to Magnus.

"Stay here and look after her. I am going to get Jace!" Clary shouted getting up from Isabelle's side.

"Wait!" Kai shouted. Clarissa turned to face him.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. A kiss might not work for you."

Clary looked down and nodded.

"It is a chance I have to take." She said before turning and walking to the statue of the prince.

Even encased in ice Jace was beautiful.

Clary held her eyes closed as she softly kissed the prince. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Jace's face still frozen. Tears streamed down her eyes as she let out a sob.

"No." she whispered. "Please, please wake up Jace"

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble Jace. Please, please forgive me." She whispered.

"I tried so hard to save you." She pleaded as she felt her strength start to leave her body. She had been running on adrenalin from the battle and now that effects were starting to wear off. She felt exhaustion kick in but pushed it away. She needed to try again. Just one more time. She might not be sure if she loved Jace romantically but she was sure that she loved him as a friend. She wouldn't risk her life to help him if she didn't.

She raised herself up, closed her eyes, and placed her warm lips onto his. It was meant to be a kiss goodbye. For just a moment she held her lips to his and in that moment she thought she felt him kiss her back. Clary was cold and weak. It wasn't until she felt warm arms wrap around her that she finally opened her eyes. Pulling her lips away in the process. Clary looked up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. She stood still as her jaw dropped open in pure shock. If it wasn't for Jace's arms wrapped around her she probably would have fainted or something.

"Hello to you too beautiful." He grinned.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

Luckily for her he didn't seem to be bothered by her obvious surprise. He leaned down and pressed his lips back against hers. Clary was too shocked to push him away. His lips were soft and warm but very different than Jonathan's. Normally she would be head over heels if someone like Jace showed any interest in her but now she was just confused and a little guilty. What would Jonathan say if he saw her right now? Come to think of it, where was Jonathan? She thought as she pulled away from Jace's lips. A hot blush coming to her cheeks.

Jace gently pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger.

"I see you kept my ring." He whispered.

"Of course. It has saved me a few times now. Do you…do you need it back?" she asked.

Jace chuckled.

"That is not usually how these things work Clarissa."

"What do you mean? I don't understand?" she asked.

"Has Jonathan seen this ring?" he retorted.

"Yes…" she replied meekly.

"And I bet he wasn't happy was he?" Jace grinned mischievously.

"No, he was quite livid actually. Though he wouldn't tell me why. He just demanded that I take it off."

Jace smiled sweetly pulling her body to him before taking her lips once again. Clary broke off the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. He was handsome but something about the way he kissed her felt different. It was so different than Jonathan's kisses.

"Jonathan is here. He set Kai free." She squeaked.

Jace looked at her with curiosity.

"She is right. Jonathan and I went to release Kai." Isabelle added sitting up as Simon wrapped his arms around her.

Clary looked down at the ring on her left hand curiously. Jace kept stroking it like it was something precious. Sure it was powerful but why didn't he want it back? That and why was Jonathan so upset when he had seen it before?

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

Jace looked down at her.

"Why what Clary?" Jace smiled.

"Why was Jonathan upset about this ring?" she clarified.

"Promise you won't be mad?" he frowned.

Clary made a face before nodding her head reluctantly.

"It gives you protection and aide from those of my kingdom; the kingdom of light."

"If it just shows others that I am a friend and keeps me safe then why would Jonathan be mad at that?" she asked obliviously.

Jace's smile dropped as he looked down. He obviously had to spell it out for her. Tell her that he tricked her.

"It's my family ring Clary. When a prince gives someone his family ring it means that you are not only just a friend of the realm Clarissa. It…it means…" Jace hesitated.

"Engagement." A dark voice answered behind them.

Everyone turned to see the dark king Jonathan leaning against the doorway. How long had he been there? Clarissa hoped he didn't see Jace kiss her, though meting his gaze now it was obvious by the expression on his face that he had.

"I was mad because wearing the Herondale family ring is a sign that you are engaged to be married to Jace Clarissa." Jonathan clarified.

Clarissa gasped as she turned to look at Jace. Clary pushed the prince of light away and took two steps back from him.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Jace asked.

"It was not our secret to tell." Simon replied.

"Haven't you wondered why everyone kept referring to you as princess?" Jace asked.

"Well yes but I just assumed it had something to do with Jonathan." She answered looking back to the Kings dark eyes.

"If I had anything to do with it Clarissa, you would be addressed as queen my dear; not princess." Jonathan smiled cockily.

**************Authors Notes****************

Sorry for the long wait. Here is a double update to make it up to you. The next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you think. :)


	10. Happily Ever After

***Well here you go the final chapter. I am sorry if this has typos I briefly reread through it before I posted it. I have been in a writing mood today (clearly 3 updates in one day) and honestly was just ready for this story to be done. I am a women of my word and told you that I would complete all of my stories. Finishing this one leaves only Bittersweet Reunion left.**

 **Thank you for staying with the story. It is defiantly different than anything I have ever written before. Well Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten- Happily Ever After**

If she hadn't been cold, exhausted and slightly dizzy Clary would have walk out on both of them right then and there. She still had half a mind to do that anyway.

"Engaged. As in married?" She asked Jace frowning.

"Well yes. I mean if you want to of course." Jace replied running his hands through his golden locks nervously.

"I can't believe it. This entire time I thought you were my friend but you were just laying your claim on me." Clary hissed.

Jace looked down in shame.

"It didn't start out like that honestly. I mean I thought you were beautiful and I was attracted to you but that isn't why I helped you. I honestly wasn't planning on giving you the ring until I realized in that dark tunnel after the grievers that I wanted to protect you; always."

"I'm a person Jace. Not some mindless girl you can lay claim to despite what your intentions were. I honestly don't even know you well enough to date you let alone marry you!"

At this Jonathan chuckled. Clarissa turned her gaze on him and at that instant he wished he would have remained quiet.

"And you Jonathan! You are no better than he is. I assume that this is your family ring then?" she asked holding up her necklace.

Jonathan stepped forward next to Jace before nodding. Jace's eyes grew wide as he looked at her before looking to Jonathan. Jonathan looked down at his little brother with a smile.

"So you're really no better than he is. Ugh!" Clary groaned.

The cat man chuckled in the corner.

"As I said my dear. A difficult choice." Magnus all but purred.

"Ugh. You guys are all mad here."

"I'm not crazy. My reality is just different than yours." Magnus smiled.

"Enough riddles. I just can't take it anymore." Clary shouted bringing her hands to her temples.

Her head was spinning and she could feel herself growing weaker by the second.

"Leave the girl be. I think both of you are smothering her." Kai stood up holding the sleeping Gerda in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" Isabelle asked.

"She will be Iz. She has had that wickedness in her heart for so long. She just needs some rest." Simon replied.

Kai nodded his head in agreement.

Clary looked at Kai with the sleeping girl in his arms. He could tell that the boys love overshadowed everything. It was enough to break the spell and that is why he was locked away. Clary could feel her legs begin to wobble as she fell forward. She braced herself to hit the ground but she never reached the floor. Warm arms folded around her as Clary closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into them.

 ***-*-*-*-* Line Break *-*-*-***

She didn't know how long she was out for but judging by the stiffness in her neck it had been awhile. Clary opened her eyes to find herself back in Jonathan's king bedroom. Jace sat down beside her looking up when she moved her body.

"You're up. I was worried that you might never wake." The prince of light spoke.

"Why? Wouldn't want me to miss the wedding?" she spat.

"I probably deserved that." He frowned.

"Yes, you most certainly did." She added.

They sat in silence for a moment before Jace finally spoke.

"Isabelle and Jonathan told me what happened. How you went after me and risked your life to save mine."

Clary turned to face him.

"Of course I did. You risked yours to save mine. That is what friends do. They help each other." She replied her beautiful green eyes boring into him.

"So you did it out of debt or because you love me?" Jace asked.

Clary closed her eyes and sighed. She had just woken up and despite feeling great she wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"I'm not asking you to choose now. You don't have to ever choose if you don't want to. You can wish yourself out of here like you had originally intended from the beginning. Jonathan is bound to keep her word no matter what your request."

"Jonathan only promised that once I completed the labyrinth Jace."

"Have you not completed the Labyrinth Clarissa?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

At this Jace chuckled.

"Ah but you have my dear. Completed it and solved it as well I might add."

"How could I Jace? I never got to the center?" she asked.

Jace looked at her sweetly brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"The point of a maze is to find its center. The point of a labyrinth is to find YOUR center or in this case Jonathan's." he replied.

Clary looked at him confused. After a few minutes Jace leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Look I understand if you wish to leave I just wanted you to know my feelings. I do care for you and I could think of no one better to have by my side. I also understand if you choose Jonathan. He is my brother but he loves you more than anything. If he is who made you happy than I would understand." Jace sighed before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Jace stopped and turned around.

"Where is Isabelle and Simon?" she asked. "What happened to the Snow Queen?"

Jace grinned.

"Iz and Simon left with Magnus and Alec. They are in the place of cards in my kingdom of light. As far as Gerda and Kai I do not know. This realm is full of riddles and that is one I have yet to solve." He smiled before walking out the door.

********Line Break**********

It had been several hours and Clarissa had yet to see Jonathan. Was he mad? Maybe he was avoiding her? Though she doubted it. She had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed when she found him sitting on the bed outside waiting for her. He was just as handsome as she remembered. She was suddenly filled with butterflies. There was a delicious tray of fruits and pastries in front of him. Clary could feel her stomach growl but resisted.

"Any pomegranate seeds?" she teased.

"I could get some for you if you would like." He chuckled.

"I'll pass. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me." She smiled taking a seat next to him.

"I think I am beyond tricking you anymore. I care too deeply for him to want you any other way besides willing."

At this Clary was surprised.

"So, I talked to Jace. He told me that you told him what happened. Have you two made amends?" she asked.

Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes and no. I told him what happened and apologized but we will never be completely fine. We are fighting after the same girl after all." He snorted.

Clary glared at him disapprovingly.

"Look my dear. I know you don't want to be treated as a possession and I understand that. I just …..we just both have fallen for you and until this gets sorted out I don't think things will be returning to the way they were for a while."

"And how were things before? We're you both close?" she asked.

"Not really. We hadn't spoken in years. My father always favored Jace. He was the favorite child." Jonathan looked away as if thinking about a lost memory. Jonathan turned to look at her like a lost puppy before getting up and placing the tray of food on the table.

Clary looked up at him but remained sitting on the bed.

"Jace had all of my father's love and now he has yours too doesn't he?" Jonathan asked.

As this Clary was silent. She didn't know what to say. It took only a moment from Jonathan to lung forward and pushing her down onto the bed. He pushed her down firmly but lightly and caged her in under him. Clarissa struggled to escape but it was no use. Even with Jace's ring she wasn't strong enough. She stilled her body and gazed up at him.

"You can't keep blaming Jace for your problems. Stop hating him for things your father did." She said sternly.

"I don't hate my brother, though I wish I could." Jonathan whispered as his eyes turned glassy.

Clarissa looked at his face and for the first time saw an emotion besides anger or confidence. She saw real pain and loneliness. His walls that he worked so hard to keep up. They were finally gone. This was the real Jonathan before her.

"He took you from me. I wish I could hate him for that but I can't. I can't even hate you my beautiful girl. Not even when I saw you kiss him." He whispered as a tears fell from his eyes landing on Clary's cheek.

"Jonathan," she whispered his name. She brought her hands up to caress his face softly. "Is this really all because of me?"

Jonathan nodded his head. Clary's mouth fell. Was she really the reason that Jonathan was in pain?

"You once asked me to tell you the truth. Well the truth is that you are the most beautiful, strong and caring creature I have ever met Clarissa. When I am around you the darkness seems to go away. You make me happy but I do not do the same for you. When I saw you kiss him I knew that I would never be able to make you feel that way. It hurts to know that I will never be able to make you happy no matter how hard I try. I will never be anything like Jace. I had to trick you into even attempting the Labyrinth and now that you are here I am bound by my word. You have my heart and despite everything I want….I want your happiness first and foremost. Even if it is not with me." He said letting another tear fall as he kissed her hand softly.

Clary looked at the man above her who refused to meet her gaze. She didn't hate Jonathan she even wondered if she loved him. Could she ever love him? She wanted not to so badly. He wasn't the easy choice that was for sure. Jonathan wasn't anything like Jace but she didn't mind that. He was just Jonathan and always would be. Now that she had solved the Labyrinth she could wish for anything she wanted. Jace wanted her to leave with him and Jonathan wanted her to stay. Jace had been brought up with love while Jonathan griped so tightly onto anything warm that he suffocated anyone that got too close to him.

"What did I want to wish for after solving the Labyrinth? I can't seem to remember." She asked meekly.

Jonathan tilted his head up and finally meet her gaze.

"You wanted me to return you back to your home world; back to your family." He answered truthfully.

Clary's jaw fell open as she remembered her mother and Luke. Jonathan had told her the truth without compliant or negotiation. He was done with this game just as she was. They were laying all of their cards out on the table. Jonathan had revealed his hand and was now waiting for her to reveal hers; good or bad. She looked at him gazing into his dark eyes. His eyes warmed with emotion and his silver iris's glowed with anticipation of the pain he was sure to come. He needed her and at that moment she made her choice.

"Do you still wish for me to grant that wish or would you like me to send you to Jace's Kingdom?" he asked his voice betraying his feelings.

Clary was silent.

"Clarissa please tell me what your decision is. I have given you the day to decide. Everything I have done; I have done for you. I move the stars for no one." Jonathan pleaded.

Clary looked at him and smiled shaking her head.

"No Jonathan, I don't wish for either of those things." She smiled sweetly.

Then ever so gently she pulled his face down and kissed him softly on the lips. He lightly slid an arm under her body and pulled her small frame closer to him. His lips were soft and open. He kissed her with everything he felt. She could feel his body tense and ease with every emotion. He kissed her with love, hunger, regret, desperation and joy. Jonathan was vulnerable and she knew that she could easily break him at this moment if she wanted to. She became lost in his lips as her heart fluttered in her chest. She didn't need a crystal ball to tell her what she desired. She desired him. She wanted to be his Queen, his light, his calm in the storm because she did love him. There was no denying that now not with everything finally out in the open.

As that thought hit her the necklace that held the Morgenstern ring the boy had given her glowed. Clary broke off the kiss to look down at the necklace. The necklace seemed to be thumping as it sent a warm glow into the space. Clarissa recognized the rhythm from so many nights ago. It was the one that lulled her to sleep as she lay on Jonathan's chest.

"My heart." He stated. "It belongs to you now; if you want it. I would understand if you didn't."

Jonathan softly closed his eyes and took her left hand in his. His fingers slowly brushed over the Herondale family ring. Clary smiled before tugging her hand lightly away. Jonathan's eyes still remained closed as he bowed his head. Her fingers lifted as they fell on the band. She had already made her decision and there was no turning back now. She pulled the Herondale ring off of her finger with ease and slid it into her palm.

"Jonathan." She whispered.

"I love you." He spoke keeping his eyes closed and head bowed.

"Oh Jonathan.."

Clary smiled putting the Herondale ring in her pocket before lifting her head to kiss him. Jonathan kissed her back slowly and passionately. He seemed to understand that this was her answer. That she loved him too.

Clarissa could feel her body respond and her skin ache for his touch. It was a new and unfamiliar feeling but it felt right. Her body wanted him and not just in a fit of hormones. No, she wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to kiss his body and give him what her words failed to do. Clarissa wanted to show him how much she loved and cared about him. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with this new emotion as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What is wrong my dear?" he asked looking down at her worriedly.

"I…I…I love you too and I want to show you…." She blushed not being able to bring herself to say the words.

Jonathan smiled and seemed to understand completely.

"Are you sure my queen?" He whispered. She nodded; blushing. He grinned and took off his shirt; throwing it onto the ground.

Soon both of their clothes were laying scattered on the floor. Jonathan was soft and gentle with her when she needed him to be and possessive when she wanted him to be. The pain subsided quickly and she felt a wave of pleasure after. When they were done Jonathan's back was laced with scratches from her nails but he didn't seem to mind. Clarissa had collapsed on his chest trying to regain her breath. Jonathan pulled the sheets over their naked bodies before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I hope you never leave. I don't care what my brother does I might never be willing to let you out of this bed." He smiled happily.

Clarissa giggled.

"Well I will eventually have to see Jace. I need to return his ring to him. It wouldn't be right to keep it." She sighed.

Jonathan smiled and lazily caressed her left hand. He suddenly stopped with a start and sat up.

"The ring?" he asked a bit frantically. "It's gone."

"I took it off and put it in my pocket before we…" she smiled shyly.

"You took it off? But that means..."

"That I choose you. Yes, though I thought that would be pretty apparent by now Jonathan." She giggled.

Jonathan looked at her and grinned widely.

"Then you wouldn't mind wearing my ring now that you have submitted your heart and body to me?"

"Only if you actually ask the question." She said mischievously. "I'm over being tricked into engagements."

Jonathan kissed her cheek and removed the Morgenstern family ring from her necklace.

"Clarissa please marry me and be my constant light through the darkness. Please become my queen." He asked kissing her left hand.

Clary nodded and allowed Jonathan to slide the metal down her left ring finger.

Jonathan looked at the ring on her hand lovingly before reaching down and kissing his soon be to bride once again. In a few days she would be his queen and despite everything Jonathan knew that Jace would be happy for them. Now that Jonathan had his heart returned Jace would be happy as long as his brother and Clarissa were.

The king thought back to when he was young and his father Valentine scolded him for loving his brother. "To love was to destroy and to be loved was to be destroyed" was what his father had always told him. With that in mind he had given his heart to the Snow Queen so his father would never see him as weak again. It was a mistake but looking at the naked red head in his arms he couldn't regret it. She had chosen him and he loved her all the more for it. Valentine was a fool and he was more of a fool for believing him. Clarissa had his heart and he couldn't wait to spend eternity with her. It was time that he had his happiness. It was time he had his happily ever after and that is what they did.

They both lived happily ever after.


End file.
